A midsummer night's dream NaruSasu
by kashiyo
Summary: Sasuke hat sich in Naruto verliebt, doch... was passiert, wenn Kakashi seine Finger im Spiel hat? (Pairing: NaruXSasu; viele Nebenpairings)
1. Kapitel 1

A midsummer night's dream (NaruXSasu)

~ Kapitel 1 ~

Es war heiß. So verdammt heiß. Natürlich, denn es war nervte diese ständige, seit Tagen nun schon anhaltende Hitze den schwarzblauhaarigen Ninja mehr als alles andere.  
Zu allem Überfluss sah ein gewisser blondhaariger Ninja auch noch zum Anbeißen aus... Sasuke musste zugeben, dass es ihn beim täglichen Training wahnsinnig ablenkte, wenn Naruto die ganz Zeit über oben ohne durch die Gegend lief. Diese von der glühend warmen Sonne leicht gebräunte, weiche Haut... Seine verlockenden Lippen, welche sich immer wieder zu seinem typischen Grinsen verzogen. Wie sie wohl schmecken würden, wenn der Ältere sie mit seinen eigenen ganz sanft berührte?

**/Verdammt! Sasuke was denkst du dir denn da schon wieder?! Reicht es dir denn nicht, wenn du schon fast jede Nacht von ihm träumst? Als ob das nicht genügen würde... Immerhin bringen mich diese Träume in letzter Zeit doch ab und zu um den Schlaf, sodass ich dann noch länger wach im Bett liege und an ihn denken muss.../**

Während er schlief war ihm der Andere so viel näher, als er es ihm in Wirklichkeit jemals kommen würde. So viel näher, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum sein konnte. Aber der Schwarzäugige würde ihn nur zu gerne einmal richtig Küssen. Nur ein einziges mal. Mehr wollte Sasuke doch gar nicht.

O.k., eigentlich wollte er schon mehr, aber das kann er einfach nicht erwarten. Naruto würde sich ihm doch niemals einfach so hingeben und ihm vertrauen.

**/Argh... Sasuke jetzt reicht es aber langsam! So was kannst du doch nicht allen Ernstes denken! Ich dreh hier irgendwann noch durch.../**

Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, wo heute auch noch Sommersonnenwende im Dorf gefeiert wurde. Das beliebteste Fest überhaupt. Sogar wichtige Ninja der ANBU oder Tsunade und Jiraiya ließen sich das nicht entgehen.  
Die bunten Lichter, frische Blumenketten in allen möglichen Farben, so viele Leute auf den Hauptstraßen und an den Tempeln, die vielen kleinen Stände, überall roch es nach den unterschiedlichsten Gerichten, die Luft war schwül warm und um Mitternacht dann auch noch das große Feuerwerk des Sommers.  
Die Zeit schien an diesem Tag noch schneller zu vergehen als sonst. Und alles nur, weil sich an diesem Tag die Sonne drehte und man sie dann von der anderen Seite sehen konnte. Als ob das so was Besonderes wäre. Das passierte schließlich zweimal im gesamten Jahr. Die Sommersonnenwende und die Wintersonnenwende...  
An beiden Tagen wurden aufwendig vorbereitete Feste in Konoha gefeiert. Eigentlich war es ein ganz amüsantes Fest aber der ganze Trubel, der deswegen veranstaltet wurde, war Sasukes Meinung nach Zeitverschwendung und völlig übertrieben. Klar war es interessant mit anzusehen, aber er mochte diese Hektik nicht besonders.

Er hatte es gerade noch so geschafft, sich in den hohen, dichtbeblätterten Bäumen am kühlen Fluss zu verstecken. Bevor ihn diese lästigen Mädchen weiter verfolgen konnten. Wie naiv sie doch alle waren. Die meisten von ihnen kannte er noch nicht einmal. Trotzdem wollten sie mit ihm zum Fest gehen. Einfach nur total nervig. Sasuke würde viel lieber mit Naruto dorthin gehen aber er konnte ihn ja schlecht fragen. Wie würde das denn bitte aussehen, wenn er einfach zu ihm hinginge und ihn frage, ob er mit ihm zur Sommersonnenwendfeier gehen möchte? Das konnte er nicht machen.

Dabei war es doch die Gelegenheit dem Kleineren ein bisschen näher zu kommen. Es wäre die Gelegenheit, ihn zu küssen. Nur einmal seine weichen Lippen leicht und sanft mit seinen eigenen zu berühren.

**/Nein Sasuke, dass kannst du einem Freund nicht antun!/**

Der Schwarzblauhaarige wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Dabei liebte er den Blauäugigen doch. Zumindest dachte er, dass es Liebe ist. Sicher war er sich da leider nicht. Wie definierte man Liebe? Wahrscheinlich war sie für jeden anders. So musste es sein. Jeder stellte sich unter Liebe etwas anderes vor. Da konnte es auch passieren, dass sich zwei Jungs ineinander verlieben. Aber Naruto würde es nicht verstehen. Er würde die Gefühle seines Teamkameraden nicht erwidern. Das hatte Sasuke nun davon, dass er den anderen so gern gewonnen hatte.

**/Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt... wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Aber es macht mir nichts aus, denn er ist mir inzwischen wichtiger als mein eigenes Leben./**

Es war wirklich zum Lachen, wenn der Uchiha daran dachte, dass er während ihrer letzten Mission verletzt wurde, nur weil er sich zwischen Naruto und den Feind gestellt hatte... Aber er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass es den frechen Ninja erwischte. Sasuke hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn Naruto noch weiter verletz worden wäre. Als man dem blonden Chunin ein Kunai in den Arm gestochen hatte, fühlte der Schwarzäugige einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Fast so, also ob er die Schmerz auch ohne den gequälten Schrei wahrgenommen hätte. Fast so, als sei das Kunai ihm in den Arm gerammt worden und nicht Naruto. Sasuke hatte schon wieder vergessen, wie diese Mission eigentlich zu Ende gegangen war. Aber er war froh, dass dem Kleineren nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Dass hätten diese Ninja bitter gebüßt! Denn die Rache des Uchiha-Erben an diesen fremden Ninjas wäre grauenhaft geworden! Aber an so was wollte er jetzt keine Gedanken verschwenden. Lieber träumte er ein bisschen von seinem Blondschopf. Wenigstens in seinen Gedanken gehörte dieser nur ihm.

Seine schwarzen Augen hatte er schon die ganze Zeit über geschlossen. Diese Ruhe war so angenehm. Abseits vom Trubel im Dorf fühlte er sich wohler. Der kühle Wind rauschte leise, kaum merklich in den dichten Blättern. Er wehte ihm einige schwarzblaue Strähnen mitten ins Gesicht. Es kitzelte ein bisschen und er musste anfangen zu lächeln.

„Sasuke!"

**/Ach nein! Wer ist denn das nun schon wieder?/**

Das Lächeln war dem Ninja sofort wieder vergangen. Doch er unternahm nichts, um sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen. Er hielt seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Wenn er sie öffnete, verschwand Narutos Gesicht aus seinen Gedanken und genau das wollte der Schwarzblauhaarige nicht. Er dachte, dass er diese nervigen Mädchen losgeworden wäre. Dass er endlich seine Ruhe hätte. Aber da hatte er sich scheinbar geirrt. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnten die ihn hier oben eh nicht sehen. Eigentlich wusste nur Sensei Kakashi, dass Sasuke zum Nachdenken und zum Ausruhen öfter hierher kam. Es sei denn, dass er es mal wieder nicht für sich behalten konnte und geplappert hatte... kommt bei ihm ja öfters vor, als man denkt...

„Sasuke! Wo bist du denn?"

Jetzt war es wohl endgültig mit der Ruhe vorbei... Schade eigentlich, dabei wollte er doch nur seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Und zwar ohne laufend von kreischenden und hysterischen Mädchen genervt und unterbrochen zu werden... Wirklich ätzend...

„Sasuke-kun! Antworte mir doch bitte!"

Wobei, wenn Sasuke genauer hinhörte und mal einen Moment lang mal nicht darüber nachdachte, wie sehr ihn diese Gören doch nervten, dann kam ihm diese feine Stimme sogar bekannt vor. Er hatte sie schon mal gehört, nur wo war das denn gewesen?

„Sasuke! Verdammt noch mal! Wo zur Hölle hast du dich schon wieder versteckt?!"

O.k., bei dieser Stimme war er sich absolut sicher, wem sie gehört! Das konnte nur er sein.

**/Er sucht mich... wie süß.../**

„Naruto! Hör auf damit! Also echt, da hätte ich auf deine Hilfe verzichten können!"

Doch... auch diese Stimme kannte der Uchiha! Das war Sakura, aber wieso war sie mit Naruto auf der Suche nach ihm?

„Aber Sakura, wir sind doch ein Team! Nur weil Mr. Supertoll sich zu wichtig ist, um mit uns zu reden..."

„Hör auf damit, so über Sasuke zu reden."

„Hmpf... ich nenn ihn, wie ich will... HEY VOLLIDIOT, MÖCHTEGERN UCHIHA, SHARINGAN LOSER! KOMM ENDLICH RAUS AUS DEINEM VERSTECK, SONST KOMME ICH UND HOLE DICH PERSÖNLICH AUF DEN HARTEN BODEN DER REALITÄT ZURÜCK!"

„NARUTO! DU BAKA!"

Ja, jetzt war sich Sasuke sicher: dass konnten nur Sakura und sein süßer Naruto sein...

„Hey! Schreit nicht so rum, sonst kommen diese lästigen Mädchen wieder zurück."

Seine Antwort hatten sie gehört, nur scheinbar wussten sie nicht so genau, woher die Stimme kam. Eigentlich könnte er ihnen noch eine Weile beim Suchen zusehen, aber bei ihren Streitereien kamen nur diese Gören wieder. Also sprang der Schwarzäugige von seinem bequemen Ast. Das Laub raschelte einmal mehr und dann stand er auch schon hinter Naruto.

„So... du findest also, dass ich ein Vollidiot, ein Möchtegern Uchiha und ein Sharingan Loser bin, richtig?"

„Ähem... Sasuke... Hi… wie bist du denn so schnell hier her gekommen...?"

**/Wie süß, er ist verlegen und hat Angst. Oh Naruto, wenn du doch nur wüstest, wie niedlich du eigentlich bist./**

„Hmpf... es ist nicht sonderlich schwer besser zu sein als du, Loser."

Naruto schaute den Größeren protestierend an. Amüsant war, dass er seinen Mund auf und zu machte ohne, dass er dabei etwas sagte.

„Ah Sasuke... hast du mich erschreckt. Wir haben dich schon im ganzen Dorf gesucht, aber du warst ja nirgends zu finden und dann meinte Sensei Kakashi, dass du am Fluss seiest."

Sakura schien den Uchiha aber auch erst bemerkt zu haben, als er schon hinter Naruto stand. Wusste Sasuke es doch. Kakashi hatte es mal wieder nicht für sich behalten können... Von alleine wären die Beiden nämlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, hier nach ihm zu suchen. Damit Sasuke nicht in Versuchung kam, auf der Stelle über Naruto her zu fallen, stellte er sich etwas weiter von ihm weg. Seine beiden Teamkameraden drehten sich nun ganz zum Uchiha-Erben um.

„Also ähm... Sasuke... heute... ist doch..."

Komisch... Die Grünäugige redete nicht weiter. Sasuke war es gar nicht gewohnt, dass sie so vor sich hin stotterte und ihre Sätze nicht beendete. Ihm blieb ja quasi nichts anderes übrig, als sie fragend anzusehen. So zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Forderte sie stumm dazu auf weiter zu reden.

„Ähm... was ich sagen wollte... ich... also nein... wir... also... äh..."

Jetzt war der Schwarzblauhaarige total verwirrt.

**/Was will sie den von mir?/**

Da seine Teamkameradin ihm scheinbar nicht antworten konnte, sah er dafür nun Naruto fragend an.

„Also, was Sakura dich fragen wollte ist, ob du nicht vielleicht Lust hast, mit uns nachher zur Sommersonnenwende zu gehen?"

Was? Naruto fragte ihn wirklich, ob der Schwarzhaarige mit ihm dahin gehen wollte? Träumte der Ältere denn immer noch? Und bildete er sich das etwa nur ein oder wurde der Blauäugige gerade rot? Jetzt war es Sasuke, der keinen Satz zustande bekam... Was sollte er denn jetzt antworten? In seinen Gedanken war es so einfach, aber wenn er ihm so gegenüber stand, traute er sich einfach nicht, etwas dazu zu sagen... Scheinbar schaute der Schwarzblauhaarige ein bisschen gequält, denn der Andere fragte ihn noch einmal.

„Und... willst du mit mir... äh... ich meine… mit uns... mit Sakura und mir zusammen hingehen oder... hast du schon jemand anderen gefragt?"

Naruto schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll und leicht zweifelnd an.

**/Argh! Sasuke! Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich etwas sagst, dann geht er ohne dich... O.k., Sakura würde auch mitgehen, aber du könntest mit ihm zusammen gehen.../**

„Also... eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht hingehen..."

Beide schauten ihn fassungslos und etwas enttäuscht an. Gelogen! Der Schwarzäugige hatte gelogen! Doch das wussten die Beiden ja nicht. Eigentlich wollte er zu dem Fest gehen, um Naruto aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten.

„Aber wir sind doch ein Team! Es macht bestimmt Spaß."

Sakura versuchte den sturen Ninja zu überreden, dabei kannte sie seine Antwort doch noch nicht.

„Bitte Sasuke... komm mit."

**/Verdammt Naruto... wenn du mich so ansiehst und mit diesem leicht schmollenden Unterton bittest, kann ich einfach nicht anders... Wie du mich anschaust, macht mich irgendwann noch wahnsinnig!/**

Sasuke seufzte, schloss seine Augen und antwortete dann doch.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss..."

„Juhu! Danke Sasuke!"

Jetzt schrien die Beiden wieder... der Uchiha konnte es nicht fassen! Er schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zum Blondschopf rüber und musste grinsen, wenn er ihn so jubeln sah. Scheinbar freute er sich wirklich darüber, dass der Schwarzäugige mit ihm bzw. den Beiden zusammen zum Fest gehen würde. Naruto strahlte ihn vor Begeisterung an, so dass auch Sasuke grinsen musste.

**/Wenn du wüstest, wie gerne ich dich jetzt umarmen und küssen würde... aber ich reise mich zusammen, auch wenn's schwer fällt diesem Drang zu widerstehen. Lange werde ich nicht mehr widerstehen können... es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Verlangen irgendwann stärker sein wird, als mein Verstand.../**

„Also... ähm... Sasuke... du ziehst doch einen Yukata an, oder?"

**/WAS?! Dass auch noch?! Wieso sollte ich dass bitte tun?/**

Er schaute Sakura entsetzt an.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein.

**/Ich ziehe doch keinen Yukata an. Nein! Niemals! Dass kann sie vergessen! Wahrscheinlich hab ich noch nicht mal einen.../**

„Oh... ach so... tut mir leid..."

**/Och nee. Jetzt ist sie traurig... Das hast du ja mal wieder toll gemacht Sasuke. Sogar deine Teamkameraden haben irgendwann genug von dir, wenn du sie immer so behandelst.../**

Der Uchiha wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was, also schaute er betreten zu Boden.

„Och komm schon Sasuke. Zieh einen Yukata an. Ich werde auch einen tragen also sein kein Spielverderber!

Bitte, bitte, bitte zieh auch einen an!"

**/Ach verdammt Naruto! Schau mich nicht mit diesen großen Hundeaugen an. Da kann ich nicht lange stur bleiben. Außerdem ist die Gelegenheit, dich im Yukata zu sehen Grund genug, zum Fest zu gehen./**

„Argh... wenn's sein muss... also gut. Ich werde auch einen Yukata anziehen, zufrieden?"

„Ja, Sasuke du bist der Beste!"

„Naruto! Lass das! Nimm deine Finger von mir! Hör auf mich zu umarmen! NARUTO!"

Verdammt, wieso musste er ihn jetzt umarmen? Wieso? Sasuke würde Naruto am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen, aber er stößt ihn trotzdem von sich.

„Baka!"

Lieber ließ er ihn gezwungenermaßen freiwillig los, als dass er zuließe, dass Naruto merkt, dass der Schwarzäugige sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nannte er ihn Baka...

„Na und? Mir ist völlig egal, was du von mir hältst. Ich werde der nächste Hokage, ob es dir passt oder nicht, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast! Ätsch!"

Ja, dass hatte er nun davon. Naruto streckte ihm frech die Zunge raus und grinste danach wieder so wie immer.

**/Du willst immer noch Hokage werden... Weist du eigentlich, dass ich daran glaube, dass du es schaffen wirst? Nein tust du nicht, denn ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber irgendwann wirst du Hokage. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst! Ganz sicher sogar!/**

Bei diesem Gedanken musste auch Sasuke wieder anfangen zu grinsen. Sakura lachte, also konnte sie nicht mehr enttäuscht sein, dass er keinen Yukata tragen wollte. Anscheinend fand sie es lustig, wie sie sich stritten. Aber es war besser, wenn der Schwarzblauhaarige so tat, als könnte er den Anderen nicht leiden, als wenn andere merkten, dass er ihn eigentlich sogar viel lieber hatte, als man es von einem Freund erwartete.

„Super, dann ist es also abgemacht! Du kommst mit uns beiden zur Sommersonnenwendfeier und ziehst sogar einen Yukata an!"

Ihre Teamkameradin war wieder Feuer und Flamme. Man konnte manchmal richtig Angst bekommen, wenn sie mit so viel Engagement bei der Sache war. Das war dem Uchiha auch schon bei ihren Missionen aufgefallen.

„Wir gehen also nur zu dritt? Was ist mit Sensei Kakashi? Kommt er nicht mit? Immerhin sind wir sein Team."

Fragend schaute Sasuke abwechselnd von Naruto zu Sakura und wieder zurück. Er wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort, doch die Beiden schauten nur betreten zu Boden. Wieso wurden sie bei seiner Frage denn so rot? War irgendetwas passiert, wovon der Schwarzäugige noch nichts wusste? Sein Blick blieb bei Naruto hängen und dieser verstand, dass man eine Antwort von ihm erwartete.

„Na ja... dass ist so... Sensei Kakashi... hat sich schon verabredet... und zwar mit... Sensei Iruka... die Beiden wollen... zusammen... zum Fest gehen..."

**/Was? Das kann doch gar nicht sein... Die Beiden verstehen sich doch überhaupt nicht... Wieso sollten sie also zusammen gehen? Moment... zusammen? Ihr meint doch nicht etwa „so" zusammen, oder?/**

Er stutze bei diesem Gedanken und schaue dich entsetz an.

**/Es kann doch nicht so sein, wie ich es mir gerade gedacht habe.../**

„Schau mich nicht so an... ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass es so ist..."

In der Tat. Der blonde Ninja konnte nichts dazu. Also, dass hätte ich von Sensei Iruka eher weniger erwartet... aber bei Kakashi kann man ja nie wissen, was er als nächstes vorhat. Es überraschte den Uchiha-Erben eigentlich nicht wirklich und er musste anfangen zu lachen.

„Na ja, dann sind wir halt nur zu dritt. Macht doch nichts. Es wird bestimmt auch so lustig."

Seine Antwort schien die zwei Ninja zu verwundern, doch letzten Endes fingen auch sie an zu lachen.

„Ok, wir sehen uns dann so um 21.00 Uhr an den Steingesichtern der ehrenwerten Hokage, einverstanden?"

Sakura war wirklich unverbesserlich. Naruto hatte schon zugestimmt, doch der letzte der Drei überlegte noch kurz.

„Sasuke..."

**/Du siehst so niedlich aus Naruto... kommt es mir nur so vor oder bist du in letzter Zeit ein ganzes Stück gewachsen? Wenn ich jetzt nach vorne gehen würde, würden sich unsere Nasenspitzen treffen... und vielleicht auch unsere Lippen.../**

„Sasuke... Hallo? Ist jemand zu hause?"

**/Was zum... wieso fuchtelst du mir mit deiner Hand vor dem Gesicht rum?/**

„Hey Sasuke! Sakura hat dich was gefragt und hör auf mich so komisch anzuschauen!"

Oh je, jetzt war es passiert... Er hatte nicht aufgepasst. Seine Gedanken waren in weite Ferne abgeschweift. Verdammt, natürlich hatte er so nicht mitbekommen, dass Sakura ihn etwas gefragt hatte. Abrupt schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf, um zu vergessen, an was er da gerade gedacht hatte und wendete seinen Blick von Naruto ab. Stattdessen schaute er wieder zu Sakura, welche ihre Frage noch einmal wiederholte. Kurz überlegte der Uchiha und dann stimmte auch er zu.

„Dann bis später!"

War das letzte, was er sagte, bevor er mit einem einzigen Sprung wieder in den dichten Bäumen verschwunden war. Von seinem Ast aus konnte er Naruto und Sakura wieder in Richtung des Dorfes laufen sehen. Einige Momente waren die Stimmen der Beiden noch zu hören, dann war es wieder still. Obwohl der blonde Ninja nicht mehr in seiner Nähe war, konnte Sasuke ihn genau vor sich sehen. Dieses freche Grinsen, das er so an ihm mochte. Heute Abend würde er es die ganze Zeit über sehen können.

**/Vielleicht kann ich Naruto dort sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde... Aber... wie wird er reagieren? Wird er es verstehen oder wird er sich angewidert von mir abwenden? Was wirst du tun, Naruto?/**

Erneut an diesem heißen Tag schweiften die Gedanken des Uchiha weit in die Ferne ab. Ruhig schloss er seine Augen. Die erdrückende Hitze wurde durch den kühlen Wind sanft abgeschwächt. Lediglich das leise Rauschen in den Blätter nahm er noch wahr. Wie beruhigend es war. Als Sasuke seine schwarzen Augen öffnete, dämmert es bereits.

Verschlafen blickte er sich um. Nur schemenhaft erkennte er, wo er sich befand. Gähnend streckte er sich. Blinzelnd sah er in Richtung der bereits fast ganz untergegangenen Sonne. Schlagartig klärten sich seine Gedanken. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde er wissen, wie Naruto auf seine Gefühle reagiert.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung strich er sich einige schwarzblaue Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. Ein kurzer Ruck und er war von seinem bequemen Ast auf den weichen Grasboden gesprungen. Noch ein letzter Blick Richtung Dämmerung und dann lief er zum Dorf zurück. Wahrscheinlich war er sowieso schon spät dran. Es wurde Zeit, dass er nach Hause ging um sich seinen Yukata anzuziehen.

**/Was tut man nicht alles... aber solange du auch einen trägst, Naruto, ist es die Mühe wert./**

Bei der Vorstellung den blonden Ninja in einem Yukata zu sehen, musste Sasuke anfangen zu grinsen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er später dann nicht anfing bei Narutos Anblick zu sabbern. Wieso musste der Kleinere auch so niedlich sein? Kopfschüttelnd setzte der Uchiha seinen Weg fort.

Wer weiß, vielleicht reagierte Naruto auch ganz anders auf das Geständnis des Schwarzblauhaarigen, als dieser es sich vorstellte. Vielleicht ging ja doch alles gut. Vielleicht...

~ Kapitel 1 Ende ~


	2. Kapitel 2

~ Kapitel 2 ~

Was Sasuke jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass es da jemanden gab, der ihn und seine geheimen Gefühle schon längst durchschaut hatte. Jemand, der sogar tagtäglich unmittelbar in seiner Nähe war. Jemand, dem die verträumten, sehnsüchtigen, leicht gequälten und manchmal frustrierten Blicke, mit denen Sasuke Naruto immer wieder ansah, nicht entgangen waren.

Sein Icha-Icha-Paradise lesend lief Kakashi weiter durch Konohas Straßen. Immer wieder kam er an geschmückten Häusern und kleinen Ständen vorbei. Die vielen Menschen, welche mit den letzen Vorbereitungen für das große Fest des Sommers beschäftigt waren, achteten nicht auf den lesenden Ninja. Wieso auch? Im Dorf gab es so viele Ninja, dass einer nicht sonderlich auffiel.

Jeder ging so zügig wie möglich seiner Arbeit nach. Den Bewohnern blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bis zur Eröffnungsansprache des Hokage der dritten Generation musste alles fertig sein.  
Kakashi selbst gefiel das Sonnenwendfest sehr. Es war die Gelegenheit, seinen Freund im sexy Yukata zu sehen. Außerdem konnte er ihn dort so oft küssen, wie er wollte. Bei dem ganzen Trubel und den riesigen Menschenmengen fiel es ja keinem auf.

Aber der Hatake durfte sein heutiges Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

**/Wenn Iruka herausfindet, was ich heute getan habe, wird er mich ganz sicher killen... Obito steh mir bei!/**

Der grauhaarige Jonin seufzte schwer. Es war vielleicht nicht gerade "nett" gewesen, dass alles zu planen bzw. zu tun, aber es musste ganz einfach sein. Schließlich ging es um das Liebesglück seiner Schüler. Wenn Kakashi noch einen Tag länger mit ansehen musste, wie Sasuke still unter seinen Gefühlen für Naruto litt, dann würde er noch wahnsinnig werden. Ganz so billig war es dann doch nicht geworden.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Bestechungen heutzutage so teuer sein konnten? Von Irukas gesamten Ersparnissen war nun nicht mehr viel übrig... Kakashi konnte sich schon denken, wie sein geliebter Delfin darauf reagieren wird. Da würde noch so einiges auf ihn zukommen, dass wusste der Hatake schon in dem Moment, als er auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen war. Vor den Konsequenzen konnte er sich nicht drücken.

Hoffentlich bemerkte Iruka nicht, dass er dem Grauhaarigen an einem Tag so viel Geld "geliehen" hatte. Es war nicht in Ordnung gewesen, dass Kakashi sich das Sparbuch des Anderen einfach so genommen hatte. Aber Iruka hätte es ihm niemals freiwillig überlassen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was Kakashi damit vor hatte. Dem ehemaligen ANBU war ja quasi nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als es sich selbst "auszuleihen". Er hatte nicht gefragt, aber er wollte es ja wieder zurückgeben. Irgendwann, wenn der braunhaarige Ninja mal gute Laune hatte und nicht mit Killerblicken und Kunais nach ihm werfen würde.

Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte Kakashi die Gedanken an den bald nahenden Wutanfall seines Freundes. Lieber las er sein Flirtparadies. Wahrscheinlich kannte er es schon auswendig, aber trotzdem nahm er es immer und immer wieder in die Hand. Es gefiel ihm ganz einfach.

Vielleicht sollte er es mal Sasuke ausleihen, damit er Erfahrungen in gewissen Dingen sammeln konnte? Oder vielleicht besser nicht, denn wenn der Jonin es verlieh, dann konnte er es ja nicht mehr selber lesen. Und wer wäre Kakashi Hatake ohne sein Icha-Icha-Paradise?

**/Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es heute Nacht ja so, wie ich es geplant habe.../**

Unter seiner Maske grinsend lief der Grauhaarige langsam die schmale Treppe empor. Oben angekommen klappte er sein Buch zu und steckte es sicher in seinen Ausrüstungsbeutel. Mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne, klopfte er an die geschlossene Tür vor sich. Ohne abzuwarten öffnete er sie und trat ein. Im Eingangsbereich blieb er stehen. Mit einem leisen Klack fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Langsam bückte er sich und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

„Iruka, soll ich dir beim Anziehen deines Yukatas helfen?", fragte der Jonin fröhlich nebenbei in die Stille der Wohnung.

Ein leises Surren ertönte. Wurde immer lauter und kam schnell näher. Kurz darauf knallte ein blankes Kunai neben Kakashi in die unschuldige Wand. Geschockt schaute der grauhaarige Ninja auf. Hatte sein Freund etwa schon bemerkt, dass sein Sparbuch fehlte?

„Nicht nötig. Wie du sehen kannst, hab ich mich schon umgezogen. Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn du kommst mal wieder nicht pünktlich.", erwiderte Iruka und hielt ein weiteres Kunai in der Hand.

Er lehnte gemütlich im hölzernen Türrahmen. Der weite Kragen seines gestreiften Yukatas rutschte ihm zwar von der Schulter, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Man konnte unweigerlich erkennen, dass Kakashi dieser Anblick mehr als nur gefiel. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Iruka dieser Sommer-Kimono so gut stehen würde? Der schwarzweiß, gestreifte Stoff hatte dem Chunin von Anfang an gefallen. Es waren eben Farben, die ganz gut zu ihm passten. Nie im Leben hätte der braunhaarige Ninja einen quietsche bunten Stoff genommen. Da hätte er ja gleich seine knappe Schulmädchenuniform anziehen können. Wobei er die nur für seinen Freund anzog.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber unterwegs sind mir fleischfressende Kakteen aus Suna begegnet und ich musste einen großen Umweg machen."

Verlegen fasste Kakashi sich mit der rechten Hand an den Hinterkopf. In solchen Situationen wuschelte er sich immer durch die Haare. Das hatte er auch damals getan, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Sein flüchtiges Lächeln zeichnete sich leicht unter der Maske ab.

Iruka schaute ihn skeptisch an. Kam es dem Jonin nur so vor oder lag in diesem Blick auch etwas rügendes? Jetzt hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht nur wegen den "geliehenen" Ersparnissen seines Freundes, sondern auch weil er nicht pünktlich kam und nur so eine schlechte Ausrede parat hatte.

Beschämt schloss Kakashi sein schwarzes Auge. Wieso war ihm nicht etwas besseres eingefallen? "_Fleischfressende Kakteen aus Suna"_? So ein Schwachsinn! Er hätte lieber "_die schwarze Katze von links"_ oder das _"verlaufen auf dem Weg des Lebens"_ nehmen sollen. Beide Ausreden funktionierten bei Team 7 ganz gut. Aber bei Iruka musste man sich schon was besonderes einfallen lassen. Vielleicht versuchte er es das nächste Mal mit "_Killerkaninchen aus Iwa"_.

„Hm... wenn du das sagst... egal... aber... ich helfe dir gerne beim ausziehen, Kakashi", meinte Iruka grinsend.

Langsam ging er einige Schritte auf seinen Freund zu. Das glänzende Kunai hielt er immer noch erhoben in der rechten Hand. Kakashi hatte sich ganz aufgerichtet.

**/Sensei... ich... hab Angst... Sein Grinsen gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht... aber im Yukata sieht er einfach zu sexy aus.../**

Zum Glück konnte man seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Wäre ja auch zu schön, wenn andere wüssten, was der Kopierninja dachte. Lieber lies er andere glauben, dass er durch sein Sharingan wusste, was sie dachten. Wieso dachte er bei diesem Grinsen an seinen Sensei? Der konnte ihm seit knapp 15 Jahren nicht mehr helfen... Aber das änderte leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass Iruka mit einem scharfen Kunai vor ihm stand.

„Ähm... Iruka... was... was hast du denn vor?", fragte der Jonin, wobei er mehr stotterte, als das er ganze Sätze hervorbrachte.

„Das wirst du schon sehen..."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Iruka das Kunai fallen und zog den Älteren ganz nah an sich. Wackelnd blieb die Waffe im Boden stecken. Überrascht weitete sich das schwarze Auge. Damit hatte Kakashi nun gar nicht gerechnet. Aber es gefiel ihm. Der Chunin war ihm schon lange nicht mehr von sich aus so nah gekommen.

Kakashi ließ den anderen machen. Iruka stand auf Zehenspitzen da und legte eine seiner Hände in den Nacken des anderen Ninja. Breit grinsend zog er Kakashi mit der anderen Hand die Maske vom Gesicht. Zaghaft fing er an die Lippen des Grauhaarigen mit seinen eigenen zu liebkosen.  
Der ältere Shinobi schloss genüsslich sein Auge. Bestimmt zog er den Delfin noch näher an sich. Sanft knabberte der Grauhaarige an der weichen Unterlippe des Kleineren. Dann stupste der Kopierninja die verführerischen Lippen seines Freunde leicht mit der Zungenspitzen an. Er küsste den Chunin weiter und das Lecken seiner Zunge wurde fordernder. Angenehme Schauer liefen dem Braunhaarigen über den Rücken.  
Leicht öffnete er seinen Mund um Kakashi gewähren zu lassen. Als die vertraute Zunge eindrang, fing er an in den Kuss hineinzulachen. Diese Art von Machtkampf hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr ausgetragen. Überhaupt war es schon viel zu lange her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal richtig geküsst hatten. Umso mehr genossen die beiden Ninja es nun.  
Mit der rechten Hand griff Kakashi nach dem seidenen Gürtel von Irukas Yukata. Ein leichtes Ziehen genügte und der weite Kragen des Sommer-Kimono wurde noch weiter und fiel fast zu Boden.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als würden wir zwei etwas später zum Fest kommen. Ich helfe dir auch sehr gern beim ausziehen, selbst wenn du dich erst umgezogen hast...", hauchte Kakashi dem Kleineren sanft ins Ohr.

„Mhm...", war Irukas kurze, leise geschnurrte Antwort, bevor er seinen geliebten Jonin leidenschaftlich küsste.

* * *

Die Nacht war schnell herangebrochen. Klar schimmerte der blanke Sternenhimmel über Konoha. Der große Mond beschrieb eine kreisrunde Scheibe. Ein wunderschöner, bläulich leuchtender Vollmond. Der dunkle Nachthimmel war wolkenlos. Nur selten konnte man so viele Sterne auf einmal sehen.

Die Sonnenwendfeier hatte schon in den späten Abendstunden angefangen. Als die tiefrote Sonne das Dorf in ein blasses Rosa getaucht hatte, begann Sarutobi mit seiner langen Rede.

Jedoch interessierten die jungen Shinobi sich nicht besonders für die Eröffnungsansprache des Hokages der dritten Generation. Die Meisten von ihnen erschienen erst im festlichen Getümmel, wenn das langweilige Gerede beendet war und das Sommerfeuer brannte. Dennoch hatten sie großen Respekt vor ihrem Dorfoberhaupt. Hokage wurden schließlich nur die Stärksten. Auch wenn Sarutobi inzwischen nicht mehr der Jüngste war, so sollte man ihn nicht unterschätzen.

Die drei Chunin von Team 7 hatten sich auch für einige Zeit nach der Rede verabredet. Sie wollten sich an den großen Steingesichtern der ehrenwerten Hokage treffen.

Sasuke war spät dran gewesen, als er zu Hause angekommen war. Wie lange genau er im Wald auf seinem Baum geschlafen hatte, wusste er nicht. Es hatte dann auch noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er seinen schwarzblauen Yukata richtig angezogen hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man für diese Art von Kleidung vielleicht eine Anleitung brauchen konnte? Hinten oder vorne, links oder rechts... verwirrend! Da blickte ja keiner mehr durch!

Als der Uchiha endlich von seiner Wohnung aus losgelaufen war, hatte das Sonnenwendfest schon längst begonnen. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er die propenvollen Straßen entlang. Es kam Sasuke so vor, als würden ihn alle anstarren. Als würden sich alle Dorfbewohner nach ihm umdrehen und leise tuscheln. Der Schwarzblauhaarige konnte die vielen Blick wie stechendscharfe Messer in seinem Rücken spüren. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich diese neugierigen und verurteilenden Blicke auch nur ein.  
Er fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl. Normalerweise trug er ganz andere Sachen. Das einzige Vertraute an seinem Sommer-Kimono war der rot-weiße Uchiha-Fächer auf seinem Rücken. Leider war Sasuke sein eigener Yukata zu klein gewesen, sodass er den von seinem großen Bruder Itachi anziehen musste.

**/Allein bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Itachi wird mir schlecht und ich könnte rückwärts frühstücken... bäh... Wieso verschwende ich meine Gedanken eigentlich an diesen ... von Bruder, wenn ich gleich meinen süßen Naruto wieder sehe?/**

Kopfschüttelnd rannte der Uchiha weiter. Er musste sich jetzt verdammt noch mal beeilen. Wenn er zu spät kam, waren seine beiden Teamkameraden am Ende noch schlecht gelaunt. Damit wären seine Chancen beim Blondschopf gelaufen. Aber dieses unbehagte Gefühl ließ nicht von seinem Körper ab. Vielleicht fühlte Sasuke sich gar nicht wegen seinem Yukata so komisch. Oder weil ihn scheinbar alle Menschen um ihn herum anstarrte. Nein, vielleicht fühlte er sich so, weil er Naruto bald seine Liebe gestehen würde. Wenn sich eine passende Gelegenheit dafür bot. Etwas besonderes sollte es schon sein, denn schließlich ging es dabei um tiefe Gefühle.

**/Was, wenn ich es ihm nicht sagen kann?! Oder wenn er mich danach hasst?! Was soll ich denn dann machen? Mir wird schon was einfallen... hoffe ich.../**

Entschlossen versuchte er im Gedränge noch schneller zu rennen. Für einen Shinobi wie ihn war es nicht sonderlich schwer, schnell durch große Menschenmassen zu laufen. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Sasuke den quietschgrünen Mann vor ihm nicht. Er knallte mit vollem Karacho gegen ihn. Der Uchiha-Erbe stolperte zurück und fiel fast zu Boden.

„Hey, pass auf wo du hin läufst Junge! Oh Sasuke, du bist es. Dich hab ich im Yukata gar nicht erkannt! Steht dir gut! Bist du allein unterwegs? Wo ist denn Kakashi?"

Bevor der schwarzblauhaarige Chunin Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schließen konnte, hatte man ihn am Handgelenk gepackt und festgehalten. Erst jetzt erkannte Sasuke den munter auf ihn einredenden Mann. Der grüne Yukata hatte ihn abgeschreckt, aber dieses strahlende Grinsen erkannte man einfach überall, selbst bei Nacht und Nebel. Dazu kamen die überdimensionalen Augenbrauen und der topfartige Haarschnitt.

„Sensei Gai... ähm... Gomen nasai und arigatou! Sensei Kakashi ist mit Sensei Iruka zusammen... also unterwegs... und ich... na ja... ich wollte mich mit meinem Naruto... äh... ich meine mit meinem Team treffen!", brachte Sasuke stockend hervor und fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

Verlegen lächelte er den schwarzhaarigen Jonin an. Dieser ließ das Handgelenk des gehetzten Jungen los.

**/Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet DEM begegnen?! Wieso konnte es nicht Naruto sein? Oder Sakura? Oder ein Sannin? Oder dieser blöde Itachi? Oder sonst wer, nur nicht GAI!/**

„Verstehen, verstehe...", murmelte Gai vor sich hin. "Na dann, lauf weiter und verbreite die Kraft der Jugend an diesem freudigen Tag! Viel Spaß noch und wenn du Kakashi siehst, sag ihm, dass ich im Yukata viel besser aussehe, als er! Hahaha"

Gais lautes Lachen war dem jungen Chunin nicht geheuer. Ebenso wenig gefiel es ihm, wie man ihm nun freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Nochmals entschuldigte und bedankte Sasuke sich bei dem wahrscheinlich schon leicht Angetrunkenen. Nachdem der „bestaussehendste" Shinobi des ganzen Dorfes sich von Sasuke verabschiedet hatte, lief er lachend zu Asuma und Kurenai, welche schon etwas weiter weg auf ihn warteten.

Etwas verwirrt sah Sasuke ihm nach. Es sah schon lustig aus, wie Gai leicht torkelnd zu den Beiden lief. Kam es dem Uchiha nur so vor oder wackelte der ältere Ninja mit seinem Hintern?!

**/Oh mein... dass wollte ich nie sehen! Naruto... wieso passiert so was immer mir?/**

Heftig schüttelte Sasuke seinen Kopf. Lange, schwarzblaue Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Es kitzelte leicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich dieses Bild für eine ganze Weile in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. So schnell würde er das nicht vergessen können. Hoffentlich begegnete er Sensei Gai heute Nacht nicht noch mal.

„Verdammt, ich komm zu spät!", rief Sasuke auf einmal und rannte weiter.

Einige Festbesucher schauten ihm verwundert nach. Der laute Aufschrei war bei dem hektischen Gewimmel leider doch nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben.

**/So geht das nicht... hier sind zu viele Leute.../**

Sasuke hatte es eilig, aber bei der großen Menschenmasse war es ihm nun nicht mehr möglich so schnell wie während einer Mission zu laufen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung war er vom Boden verschwunden. Ein leises Klacken ging im Lärm der Menge unter. Sicher war der Uchiha mit seinen hölzernen Sandaletten auf ein geziegeltes Dach gesprungen. Noch einen Moment stand er still da, dann rannte er erneut los.

Der schwarzblauhaarige Chunin nutzte die Dächer, um flink zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen, ohne dabei Dachziegel zu zertreten. Große, weite Sprünge schaffte Sasuke auch in der Nacht. Kühl wehte ihm der laue Wind entgegen. Tagsüber war es wie in den letzen Wochen sehr heiß gewesen. Am rauschenden Fluss war die Hitze einigermaßen erträglich. Auch diese Nacht war es wieder sehr warm. Zum Glück stand die Luft nicht still. Hin und wieder wehte ein angenehmer Wind.

Endlich war Sasuke bei den Steingesichtern der vier Hokage angekommen. Schwer atmend richtete er seinen verrutschten Yukata. Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung streifte er sich die langen Strähnen ein wenig aus dem Gesicht und überprüfte den Halt seines Stirnbandes.

„Sasuke! Hier bin ich! Endlich bist du da. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr zu mir kommen."

Diese Stimme kannte der schwarzblauhaarige Ninja nur zu gut. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Sakura auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Es war ein durchaus ungewohnter Anblick. Die Kunoichi trug einen rosaroten Sommer-Kimono aus dünner Leine. Bunte Blüten waren aufgedruckt und auf den lange Fransen der Ärmel waren gläsernen Perlen kunstvoll aufgereiht. Ihre schulterlangen Haare hatte sie zu kleinen Zöpfen hochgesteckt. Außerdem hatte sie sich einen blühenden Kirschblütenzweig hinters Ohr gebunden.

**/Sakura sieht sogar sehr hübsch aus... ganz anders, als sonst... Aber wo ist mein geliebter Baka?/**

„Hey Sakura. Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich...", begann der Uchiha-Erbe, wurde aber von der Schönheit unterbrochen.

„Ach Naruto kommt mal wieder zu spät! Wahrscheinlich färbt Sensei Kakashis Verhalten auf andere ab. Egal, wollen wir los?", plapperte die grünäugige Kunoichi los und griff nach Sasukes Arm.

Verhaltend wich Sasuke einen Schritt zurück. Auf diese Annäherung konnte er verzichten. Er hatte zwar nichts gegen seine langjährige Teamkameradin, aber trotzdem mochte er ihr nicht zu nah kommen.

„Wir sollten warten, immerhin bin ich auch zu spät. Er wird schon noch kommen. Übrigens steht dir dein Yukata."

Sasuke staunte über seine eigenen Worte. Er hatte Sakura gerade ein Kompliment gemacht. Auch die Rosahaarige konnte es nicht richtig glauben. Doch dann begann sie vor Freude zu quietschen.

„Findest du? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob die Farbe zu meinen Augen passt, aber wenn du sagst, dass es gut aussieht, dann macht mich das unglaublich glücklich, Sasuke-kun. Und blablablub..."

Sakura redete munter weiter, doch Sasuke hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Nur flüchtig fanden ihre Worte den Weg in sein Gehör. Doch ihre feine Stimme wich einem leisen Rauschen. Sasuke war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Auch das laute Lachen und Gelärme von den Menschenmassen auf den Straßen von Konoha nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

Von den Gesichtern der Hokage aus hatte man das ganze Dorf gut im Blick. Jetzt in dieser Vollmondnacht leuchteten die vielen bunten Lichter der geschmückten Häuser und Stände heller als Hunderte von Sternen. Sasuke gefielen die duftenden Blumenketten, die man überall aufgehängt hatte. Sie waren bunt, nicht zu aufdringlich und rankten sich sogar weit bis zu den Steingesichtern. Leider wurde ihr angenehmer Duft vom schweren Geruch der Essstände überdeckt. Dennoch ergänzten sie sich mit den vielen Lampions. Beim Anblick der vielen warmen Lichter fing Sasuke an zu träumen.

**/Naruto... du hast bestimmt sehr weiche Lippen... ich würde sie nur zu gern mit meinen liebkosen... sacht daran knabbern... ach Naruto.../**

„Es sieht wunderschön aus, nicht wahr, Sasuke?", flüsterte ihm eine angenehme Stimme ins Ohr.

„Nicht so schön wie Naruto...", gab der Uchiha verträumt von sich.

„Alles ok mit dir, Sasuke? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?", redete die Stimme weiter und eine Hand fuchtelte vor seinen schwarzen Augen herum.

**/Was zum.../**

Sasuke blinzelte. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Dann schaute er den Besitzer der fremdfuchtelnden Hand an.

„Naruto?! Seit wann bist du da?!", entsetz kamen dem Schwarzblauhaarigen diese Worte über die Lippen.

Belustigt sah ihn der Blondschopf an. Das freche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

„Seit gerade eben. Du findest mich also schöner als das gesamte Fest?", kam eine gelachte Antwort.

**/Mist... da hab ich mich wohl verplappert... aber es ist wahr.../**

„Hmpf... von wegen... das hättest du wohl gerne, Baka.", erwiderte Sasuke leicht verachtend.

„Ja... vielleicht hätte ich das gerne...", murmelte Naruto mehr zu sich selbst, als zu einem seiner Teamkameraden.

Weder Sasuke noch Sakura hatte diese Worte gehört. Sie verklangen leise in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit.

„Hey Jungs, streitet euch nicht! Es soll doch ein lustiges Fest werden und kein Machtkampf zwischen Uchiha und Uzumaki.", mischte sich Sakura in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Ach, meinst du etwa, ICH würde gegen Sasuke verlieren?", fragte der blonde Ninja seine Teamkameradin und wandte dem Schwarzblauhaarigen den Rücken zu.

Sasuke hörte ihrer Diskussion nicht richtig zu. Er war viel zu sehr von Narutos Aussehen gefesselt. Die blonden Haare waren zerwuschelt wie immer. Doch Naruto hatte sein Versprechen wahrgemacht. Er trug einen Yukata. Der weite Kragen war dunkelblau, aber der restliche Stoff sonnengelb. Auf dem Rücken war ein orangerotes Kreissymbol. Narutos Sommer-Kimono war nicht so verziert wie der von Sakura, trotzdem stand er ihm ohne Zweifel.

**/Zum anbeißen Süß... ach Naruto... ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du meine Gefühle verstehst und erwiderst... bitte, brich mir nicht das Herz.../**

Auch er trug wie der Uchiha-Erbe sein Konohastirnband. Seit er es von Sensei Iruka im Wald bekommen hatte, war es so etwas wie sein größter Schatz. Wahrscheinlich würde er sein Dorf bis zum Tod verteidigen, auch wenn ihn die meisten Bewohner nicht einmal ansahen.

„Hey ihr zwei! Ihr habt die Wahl. Entweder wir bleiben hier, ihr könnt in ruhe weiterstreiten und ich gehe wieder nach hause oder aber ihr vergesst das Ganze und wir gehen zum Schrein. Also?", unterbrach Sasuke die heftige Diskussion seiner Freunde.

„Ah, gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun. Kommt nicht wieder vor.", entschuldigte sich die grünäugige Kunoichi eifrig.

„Hmpf, ich würde sowieso gewinnen, also ist es egal.", gab Naruto leicht beleidigt von sich.

„NARUTO!", rief Sakura und damit begann sie wieder auf den Blondschopf einzureden.

**/Schau mich nicht mit diesem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck an, sonst falle ich auf der Stelle über dich her, Naruto./**

Sasuke seufzte schwer. Womit hatte er das verdient? Was hatte er den falsch gemacht um in dieses Team zu kommen? Er wusste es beim besten Willen nicht. Aber wenn er nicht mit den Beiden und Sensei Kakashi unterwegs gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nicht in Naruto verliebt.

**/Naruto, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe nur dich! Bitte, sag dass du mich auch liebst!/**

Bevor er weiter in Gedanken abschweifte, lief Sasuke einfach los. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt in Richtung Sonnenwendfest.

„Hey, nun kommt schon oder ich gehe ohne euch zum Schrein!", rief er Sakura und Naruto über die Schulter zu.

„Nein! Sasuke warte!", war die einstimmige Antwort.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatten seine Teamkameraden ihn erreicht. Nebeneinander gingen sie auf die Hauptstraße zu. Sakura klammerte sich an Sasukes linken Arm. Es war ihm unangenehm, doch er stieß sie nicht weg. Nachher würde er Naruto seine Liebe gestehen. Sie hatte keine Chance bei dem Uchiha.

Noch ein paar Schritte und sie tauchten ins glänzende Lichtermeer der Lampions ein. Die Luft war angenehm warm, doch mit einem Mal wurde Sasuke heiß. Ein kitzelndes, wohliges Gefühl breitete sich auf seiner leichtgebräunten Haut aus. Es kam ihm vor wie in einem Traum.

_Naruto hatte nach seiner rechten Hand gegriffen und ließ sie nicht mehr los!_

~ Kapitel 2 Ende ~


	3. Kapitel 3

~ Kapitel 3 ~

Damit hatte Sasuke nicht gerechnet. Schlagartig war er rot angelaufen. Verlegen schaute er zu Boden. Seine Wangen schienen zu glühen. Enorme Hitze breitete sich Stück für Stück in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Dennoch, Narutos Nähe so zu spüren war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

Ein leises Lachen erklang neben ihm. Vertraut hallte es im Kopf des Uchiha wieder. Überrascht wandte er seinen Blick zu Naruto.

Naruto... wieso machst du das?

Der kleinere Chunin lächelte ihn einfach warm an. Seine hellblauen Augen funkelten erfreut auf. Bei Narutos Anblick verfärbten sich Sasukes Wangen noch ein wenig dunkler. Wieder blickte er verlegen weg.

**/Verdammt! Wieso werde ich denn jetzt so rot?!/**

Doch Sasuke ließ die fremde Hand nicht los. Im Gegenteil. Er verkreuzte seine eigenen Finger mit denen Narutos. Daraufhin drückte der Blondschopf die Hand des Anderen einmal. Nur kurz, aber liebevoll. Hier im Gedränge fiel keinem auf, dass die zwei Shinobi Händchen hielten.

/**Deine Nähe tut so wahnsinnig gut... mein geliebter, kleiner Fuchs.../**

„Hey, wir sind fast da! Ich kann schon die große Steintreppe sehen!", rief Sakura freudig.

Ihre Stimme riss Sasuke aus seinen Gedanken. Wie konnte er die Anwesenheit der Kunoichi nur vergessen? Fast hätte er nicht mehr gemerkt, dass sie da war. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er immer wieder an Naruto dachte.

Sasuke schaute seine Teamkameradin an, als wäre sie ein sprechendes Nilpferd im rosa Tutu.

„Wieso schaust du mich so an, Sasuke-kun?", fragte die Grünäugige. Ihr war dieser komische Blick keineswegs entgangen.

**/Mist... und jetzt?/**

„Ach... ähm... ich… hab gemerkt... äh..., dass...dir dein Kirschblütenzweig gleich aus den Haaren fällt.", stotterte der Uchiha vor sich hin, obwohl nichts der Gleichen passiert war.

**/Die Ausrede ist noch schlechter, als die von Sensei Kakashi, wenn er zu spät kommt!/**

In der Ferne nieste jemand laut und bekam von seinem Begleiter ein weiches Taschentuch gereicht.

„Was? Wirklich? Moment, ich richte ihn kurz, bevor ich ihn verliere!", haspelte die rosahaarige Chunin vor sich hin.

Sie ließ Sasukes Arm los. Mehr gezwungenermaßen, als freiwillig. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann würde sie für immer an seiner Seite bleiben. Mit spitzen Fingern fasste sie nach dem Blütenzweig. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann hatte sie ihn wieder richtig in die Haare gesteckt. Obwohl er nie verrutscht war. Doch was Sakura nicht wusste, machte sie auch nicht heiß.

Naruto verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. Wieso brauchten Mädchen eigentlich bei allem so lange? Wieso konnten sie sich nicht beeilen? Als ob es so wichtig war, dass die Haare richtig saßen oder die Schuhe zur Handtasche passten.

„Kommt schon, es ist doch nicht mehr weit!", quengelte der blonde Shinobi.

„Ja, ja. Wir können weiter.", erwiderte Sakura trotzig und streckte Naruto frech die Zunge raus.

Sakura klammerte sich wieder an Sasukes linken Arm. Als Naruto das sah, verstärkte er den Griff seiner Finger um Sasukes Hand.

**/Ich fühle mich wie ein Teddy, wenn zwei kleine Kinder an ihm zerren.../**

Sasuke seufzte schwer. Die drei Ninja setzen ihren Weg zum Schrein fort. Im Gedränge kamen sie jedoch nur langsam voran. Es waren so viele Menschen unterwegs. Selten war es auf Konohas Straßen so voll. Normalerweise war es im Dorf eher ruhig. Aber es war ja auch nicht jeden Tag Sommersonnenwende.

Recht steil und mit vielen rauen Stiegen führte die große Steintreppe zum Schrein hinauf. Mit hölzernen Sandaletten waren Stufe für Stufe die reinste Qual für die Füße. Doch den drei Chunin blieb nichts anderes übrig, denn es gab keinen anderen Weg. Wie viele Treppenstufen es wohl waren? Sasuke war es vollkommen egal. Wieso hatte er auch gesagt, dass er einen Yukata anziehen würde? Es war so schrecklich warm...

**/Am liebsten würde ich mich auf der Stelle ausziehen und Naruto gleich mit!/**

Doch der Uchiha riss sich zusammen. So etwas konnte er doch nicht machen! Erstens würde er wahrscheinlich eine Anzeige wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses bekommen. Zweitens würde Naruto ihn, beim bloßen Versuch ihm den Yukata auszuziehen, auf der Stelle umbringen.

Der schwarzblauhaarige Shinobi konnte sich das nur zu gut vorstellen. Nachdem sie kurz verschnauft hatten, ging Team 7 gemütlich weiter. Doch Sasuke fand das Verhalten seiner Freunde komisch.

Ok, er war es schon gewohnt, dass Sakura ihn anbaggerte. Zumindest versuchte sie es seit der Akademie, denn viel Erfolg hatte sie bisher ja nicht gehabt. Sie war nach wie vor Single und das würde sie wohl auch bleiben, wenn Sasuke mit Naruto zusammen kam. Aber das Naruto so anhänglich war, kam dem jungen Chunin mehr als nur spanisch vor. Da war doch was faul im Staate Dänemark!

**/Ist Naruto etwa eifersüchtig? ... Ach Quatsch! Niemals! Wieso und worauf sollte er denn eifersüchtig sein?/**

Der Uchiha-Erbe war verwirrt. Narutos Verhalten war mehr als nur seltsam. Was führte der Blondschopf bloß im Schilde? Benutze er Sasuke am Ende etwa nur, um an Sakura zu kommen?! Unbemerkt von seinen Teamkameraden schüttelte Sasuke seinen Kopf.

**/Nein! So etwas würde mein Füchschen niemals machen! ... Oder? Naruto, würdest du so mit mir spielen?/**

Am Schrein war, wie im Rest des Dorfes, die Hölle los. Konoha hatte sehr viele Einwohner, aber zur Sonnenwendfeier kamen auch viele Besucher von außerhalb in den Ort. Hier oben wehte der kühle Wind viel stärker. Er rauschte laut im Laub der umstehenden Bäume. Auf dem gepflasterten Platz vor dem Schrein brannte das große Sommerfeuer seit die Sonne untergegangen war. Die zuckenden Flammen loderten dem Nachthimmel weit entgegen. Ihr flackernder Schein tauchte die gesamte Umgebung in ein angenehm warmes Licht.

„Ihr drei seid Shinobi, richtig? Na, wie wär's, un? Wollt ihr euren größten Wunsch den tanzenden Flammen des späten Sommers opfern, un?", fragte eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren.

Sie war Team 7 einige Meter entgegen gekommen und bleib nun, ein wenig abstandhaltend, vor ihnen stehen. Auf ihrem schwarzen Yukata waren rote Wolken und ihre Fingernägel lila lackiert. Lange Strähnen fielen ihr übers linke Auge. Außerdem hatte sie einen hochgesteckten Pferdeschwanz. Den Rest ihrer Haare trug sie offen.

„Unseren größten Wunsch opfern? Wie meinen Sie das denn?", stellte Sakura die Gegenfrage.

„Ach, es ist ganz einfach, un! Ich erkläre es euch gerne!", erwiderte die Blondine gutgelaunt und begann zu erzählen: „Es ist ein wirklich sehr altes Ritual der Sonnenwende und seit Jahrhunderten wird es von Tausenden von Menschen vollzogen. Als Erstes bekommt ihr von mir ein Stück heiliges Pergament aus dem Tempel, un. Darauf schreibt ihr dann euren größten Wunsch wie z. B. dass euch eure heimliche Liebe auch liebt. Dann faltet ihr es zwei bis drei Mal und werft es ins lodernde Sommerfeuer, un. Anschließend läutet ihr die goldenen Glocken am Schrein, schließt die Augen und klatscht zwei Mal mit den Händen. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfüllen die Götter euren Wunsch, un. Einen Versuch ist es wert und verlieren könnt ihr nichts. Also, un, wollt ihr es ausprobieren?"

Die junge Frau hielt ihnen einen geflochtenen Korb hin, welcher mit unbeschrifteten Papierstücken gefüllt war. Sie lächelte und schient sonst nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde sie erst wieder verschwinden, wenn man ihr eines der Papiere abnahm.

„Au ja! Ich mach's und dann wird mein Wunsch bald wahr! Echt jetzt!", jubelte Naruto und griff in das Weidekörbchen.

Er wühlte ein bisschen darin herum und zog dann von weit unten ein Pergament heraus. Voller Vorfreude strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

**/Wie süß er aussieht, wenn er sich so freut... zum Anbeißen... ich will ihn ganz festhalten, nicht nur seine Hand..**./

Der Drang war groß, doch Sasuke gab nicht nach.

„Es ist zwar völliger Aberglaube, aber ich probiere es auch.", meinte Sakura fast schon beiläufig und nahm sich auch ein Stück.

Die Blondine lächelte zuckersüß und hielt Sasuke den geflochtenen Korb hin: „Und du, un? Du wünschst dir doch bestimmt auch irgendwas, un, oder etwa nicht?"

„Hmpf... so ein Schwachsinn, dass funktioniert doch nie.", Sasuke schaute unbeeindruckt weg.

„Ach, jetzt komm schon Sasuke! Versuchs doch wenigstens. Es macht bestimmt riesigen Spaß!", sagte Naruto und stummste ihn in die Seite.

„Argh... wenn's unbedingt sein muss...", gab der Uchiha genervt von sich.

Brav wie er war, griff er nach einem Fetzen Papier und zog es aus dem halbvollen Korb.

„Arigatou! Dort drüben steht mein Freund... äh... meine Partner, un. Bei ihm könnt ihr euch einen Stift leihen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, un! Auf dass sich eure Wünsche erfüllen mögen!", plauderte die blonde Frau munter.

Zum Dank verbeugte sie sich tief. Dann zeigte sie mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung ihres Partners. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, ging sie auf die nächste Personengruppe zu.

„Das war vielleicht ein komischer Kerl... habt ihrs gesehen? Er hatte lila Fingernägel. Außerdem habe ich noch nie etwas von diesem "uralten" Ritual gehört.", meinte Sakura und betrachtete ihr Papier skeptisch.

„NANI?! DAS WAR EIN MANN?!", brachte Naruto entsetzt über die Lippen.

„Dachtest wohl, es sei eine Frau, was? Naruto, du Baka!", erwiderte Haruno lachend.

Naruto verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und streckte der Rosahaarigen die Zunge raus.

„Na und... sah doch auch gar nicht aus wie ein Typ...", gab der blonde Chunin leicht beleidigt von sich.

Sakura verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah Naruto überlegen an.

„Pah, ich hab sofort gewusst, dass er keine Frau war! Ok, vielleicht sah er für einen Kerl ganz gut aus, aber an Sasuke-kuns Coolness kommt er nicht ran!", sagte die grünäugige Kunoichi bestimmt.

Naruto öffnete seinen Mund und wollte etwas erwidern, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

„Ist doch völlig egal, wer das war. Lasst uns zu seinem Partner gehen.", war alles, was Sasuke dazu sagte.

Ihm war vollkommen gleichgültig, ob die Blondine weiblich war oder nicht. Misstrauisch beäugte der Schwarzblauhaarige sein Pergamentstück. Er gehörte nicht zu der Sorte von Menschen, die an übernatürliche Dinge glaubten.

Ein Stück Tempelpapier, das Wünsche erfüllt, sobald man es im Sommerfeuer verbrannte? Eine Frau, die eigentlich ein Mann war... Naruto, der immer noch mit ihm Händchen hielt... Sakura, die von alledem nichts bemerkte... Kakashi, der ihnen am Morgen beim Training gesagt hatte, dass sie morgen frei hätten... Eigentlich ist der ganze Tag komisch... was ist hier nur los?

Doch Sasuke wusste nicht, dass das bei weitem noch lange nicht die letzte seltsame Begegnung in dieser Sommernacht gewesen war. Das "Wünsche dem Feuer opfern" war in Wirklichkeit ein kleiner Teil von Kakashis teurem Plan, aber davon ahnte im Dorf niemand etwas. Die Meisten dachten, dass es eine Idee des 3. Hokage war.

Mit wenigen Schritten erreichten sie den gegen einen Baum lehnenden Rothaarigen.

„Hey, dein blonder Freund hat gesagt, dass du Stifte für die Wunschpapiere hast. Kann ich einen haben?", plauderte Naruto munter drauf los.

Sichtlich überrascht weiteten sich die Augen des Rotschopfs. Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihn so freudig von der Seite her anlabern würde. Doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder desinteressiert.

„Deidara ist immer noch nicht fertig? Wie lange will er das denn noch machen...", murmelte der Partner mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Naruto.

Der Rothaarige seufzte. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde er noch bis morgen früh hier in Konoha sein.

„Hier, bedient euch, es sind genug Stifte da.", gab er leicht gelangweilt von sich und hielt Team 7 einige Buntstifte hin.

Auch der Rotschopf trug einen schwarzen Yukata mit roten Wolken und seine Fingernägel waren ebenfalls lila. Sasuke verzog merklich das Gesicht.

**/Ist das etwa ein neuer Modetrend?/**

Der Fremde schien den Blick des Uchiha-Erben zwar zu bemerken, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er machte eher den Eindruck, als sein ihm so ziemlich alles egal.

„Ach ja, Deidara hat es bestimmt vergessen zu erwähnen. Ihr müsst aufpassen, dass niemand euren Wunsch lesen kann und ihr dürft keinem sagen, was ihr euch gewünscht habt, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung. Ansonsten... wünsch ich euch viel Glück!", sagte der Rotschopf beiläufig.

Es sah nicht so aus, als sei er besonders froh darüber, dass er hier stehen und den Leuten etwas über die Regeln des Sommerrituals erzählen durfte. Als Kakashi bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, hätten sie ihn beinahe getötet. Aber als der Leader und Kakuzu sahen, wie viel Geld er bei sich hatte, hörten sie sich an, was der Kopierninja zu erzählen hatte. Wenn der Preis stimmte, dann machten die Akatsuki eigentlich so gut wie alles, obwohl sie alle Nuke-nins waren.

Nachdem das Geld gezählt war, waren die richtigen Probleme erst entstanden. Der Hatake hatte nicht gewusst, wie furchteinflössend diskutierende Akatsuki sein konnten. Was war denn so schlimm daran, Team 7 freundlich ein Blatt Papier anzudrehen?

Die Begeisterung über diese „Mission" hielt sich merklich in Grenzen. Itachi hatte einfach keine Lust und lackierte sich lieber die Fingernägel. Kisame fütterte seine Goldfische. Hidan fand das Fest bescheuert, weil es nicht um Jashin ging. Kakuzu zählte lieber sein geliebtes Geld. Zetsu mähte lieber seinen preisgekrönten Rasen. Der Leader brauchte seine 3 Stunden Schönheitsschlaf am Nachmittag.

Nur Deidara fand die Mission von Anfang an super, obwohl er nicht so recht wusste, wieso. Der blonde Iwa-nin wollte unbedingt Kakashis Auftragt übernehmen, also musste Sasori als „Aufsichtsperson" mit. Allerdings kam der Rothaarige nur unter der Bedingung mit, wenn Deidara sich einen Yukata anzog und nicht die blaugraukarierte Schulmädchenuniform. Außerdem musste der blonde Nuke schwören, dass er keine fremden Typen anflirtete.

Eigentlich hatte er das nicht vorgehabt, aber als Schulmädchen wäre er schon gerne mal durch Konoha gelaufen. Nach einer langen Diskussion über Frauenrechte und Freiheitsberaubung hatte Deidara dann widerwillig Sasoris Bedingungen akzeptiert. Kakashi waren die Akatsuki seitdem nicht ganz geheuer.

Sakura hatte sich bereits einen der Stifte genommen und fing an, etwas auf das Wunschpapier zu schreiben. Als sie fertig war, faltete sie es zusammen und gab Sasori den Stift zurück. Freudig sah sie ihre Teamkameraden an. Doch was sie sah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

_Naruto und Sasuke hielten Händchen!_

Wie lange sie das wohl schon taten? Ihre grünen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„NARUTO! LASS SOFORT DIE HAND VON MEINEM SASUKE LOS!", schrie sie den blonden Chunin wütend an.

Naruto schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass er Sasukes Hand hielt. Abrupt ließ er los.

„Go... gomen nasai…", gab er flüsternd von sich.

Seine blauen Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet.

**/Wieso entschuldigt er sich bei ihr? Er hat doch gar nichts Schlimmes getan! Es... hat mir gefallen... sehr sogar.../**

„Das will ich aber auch schwer hoffen! Lass deine Finger in Zukunft von meinem Sasuke!", giftete die rosahaarige Kunoichi Naruto erneut an.

Ein heftiges Stechen machte sich in Sasukes gesamter Brust bemerkbar. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Glühende Wut breitete sich in ihm aus. Er konnte sie in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Wie konnte Sakura es nur wagen, seinen Naruto so anzubrüllen?! Was glaubte sie eigentlich, wer sie war?

Sasukes Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen tief schwarzen Augen wieder, doch als er sah, wie Naruto einen Stift nahm und seinen Wunsch stumm aufs Papier kritzelte, ließ das Stechen nach und die Wut ebbte langsam ab. So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie wieder verschwunden.

„Fertig!", rief der Blondschopf freudig.

Sakuras Gehmaule schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Am Anfang war er etwas geschockt gewesen, doch nun hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Er war wieder so wie sonst auch.

**/Ach Naruto.../**

„Na los, Sasuke-kun! Wir warten auf dich!", sprach Sakura ruhig und fing an zu lächeln.

„Hm...", war alles, was der Uchiha darauf antwortete.

Langsam griff er mit seiner rechten Hand nach einem der Stifte in Sasoris Hand. Wie geduldig der Rotschopf doch war.

„Nun beeil dich doch endlich! Wir drehen uns auch um, damit wir dir nicht aufs Papierchen schauen!", gab Naruto verschmitzt grinsend von sich.

„Ja, ja... Baka...", murmelte Sasuke leise vor sich hin.

Sowohl Naruto und Sakura, als auch Sasori drehten ihm den Rücken zu. Der schwarzblauhaarige Chunin setzte den Stift zum Schreiben an. Locker hielt er ihn zwischen seinen Fingern.

**/Mein größter Wunsch.../**

Sasuke schloss seine schwarzen Augen und dachte nach. Was war sein größter Wunsch? Seinen Bruder Itachi zu töten? Seinen Clan und seine Eltern zu rächen? Oder vielleicht etwas ganz anderes?

Ruhig atmete der Uchiha-Erbe ein und aus. Dann öffnete er seine Augen. Als er die wenigen Worte auf sein Papier schrieb, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Noch einmal las er, was er geschrieben hatte, dann faltete er es drei mal zusammen. Zufrieden schloss er die Finger seiner linken Hand darum.

**/Mein größter Wunsch ist, dass Narutos Wunsch war wird!/**

„Fertig... wir... können weiter.", sagte Sasuke und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde bei Narutos Anblick breiter.

Der schwarzblauhaarige Chunin gab Sasori den Stift zurück.

„Na endlich! Auf zum Feuer!", jubelte Naruto.

„Arigatou! Bis dann und viel Glück!", gab der Akatsuki leicht lächelnd von sich.

Auch er verbeugte sich, wie Deidara es vorhin schon getan hatte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder an den Baum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

* * *

Nachdem Team 7 weiter gegangen war, stand Deidara plötzlich neben ihm. Der blonde Iwa-nin ließ den Korb mit den Tempelpapieren auf dem gepflasterten Boden sinken.

„Das war also Uchihas kleiner Bruder... er sieht ihm sehr ähnlich, un, findet ihr nicht auch, Sasori no Danna?", fragte der jüngere Nuke.

„Er ist anders als Itachi...", gab Sasori unbeeindruckt zurück.

Deidara rollte übertrieben mit seinem blauen Auge.

„Itachi ist sowieso eine Nummer für sich... un...", erwiderte er und verzog bei dem Gedanken an den Uchiha das Gesicht.

Sasori bemerkte dies und lächelte leicht.

„Aber der Kyuubi ist auch nicht so unschuldig, wie er aussieht...", meinte der Rotschopf fast schon beiläufig.

Verwundert sah der Iwa-nin ihn an.

„Ich fand ihn ganz nett, yeah. Er und Uchihas Bruder sind doch ein süßes Pärchen und sie hielten Händchen, un.", überlegte Deidara laut.

„Wenn du meinst... aber die Kunoichi hätte ich am liebsten geohrfeigt... sie mischt sich in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen... Wenn Kakashi nichts gegen sie unternimmt, ist sein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt...", sagte der Akatsuki und sah Team 7 nach.

In Sasoris Stimme schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit, den Deidara so von seinem Danna gar nicht kannte. Seufzend kritzelte der blonde Nuke etwas auf einen Fetzen Papier, das er aus dem Korb genommen hatte. Achtlos ließ er den Stift auf den Boden fallen.

„Autsch... mhm... mist... un...", fluchte Deidara, als er sich beim Falten in den Finger schnitt.

Sasori drehte sich seinem Partner zu. Als er sah, wie der Schnitt im Finger des Jüngeren anfing zu bluten, griff er nach Deidaras Hand.

„Dich kann man keine Minute aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass du etwas anstellst... Baka", sagte der rothaarige Nuke tadelnd.

„Ah... Danna, was... was tut ihr da?", Deidara brachte die Worte nur stotternd hervor, dann versagte seine Stimme.

Sasori leckte mit seiner Zunge sanft das warme Blut von Deidaras Finger.

„Siehst du? Hat schon aufgehört... Es ist nicht besonders tief, aber du solltest dir vielleicht ein Pflaster darüber kleben.", meinte er, als er sich die Schnittwunde genauer ansah.

Deidaras Wangen färbten sich rot. Dass Sasori so hilfsbereit war, wusste er gar nicht. Normalerweise war er eher still und abweisend.

„Ar... Arigatou... Sasori… un…", stotterte der Blondschopf.

Wenn er sich jetzt mit dem Finger über die Lippen fuhr, dann wäre das ja fast ein Kuss. Deidara schüttelte seinen Kopf und verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Wie konnte er sich so was nur denken?

„Hm... was hast du eigentlich mit dem Zettel vor?", fragte der ältere Akatsuki und deutete auf das Stück Papier in Deidaras Hand.

„Ähm... na ja... un... ich... wollte... äh... also... un...", die Wörter brachte der jüngere Nuke nur stückweise hervor und seine Wangen wurden eine Spur dunkler.

„Was heißt hier „äh also"? Deidara... gib mir den Zettel!", sagte Sasori mit einem bestimmenden Unterton.

Der blonde Iwa-nin kannte diesen Tonfall nur zu gut. Es war keine Bitte gewesen, sondern ein Befehl. Trotzdem wollte er nicht gehorchen.

„Nein... un... ich kann nicht...", gab der Jüngere leise von sich.

Unsicher sah er seinen Partner an. Sasoris Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er Ungehorsam dulden.

„Deidara... gib mir den Zettel... SOFORT!", Sasori schrie nicht, aber die Worte klangen mehr als nur bedrohlich.

Er war auch sonst eher ungeduldig, aber dieses Spielchen wurde ihm langsam zu bunt. Unentschlossen biss sich Deidara auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte nicht, dass der Ältere las was er auf das Papier geschrieben hatte. Aber wenn er weiter Widerstand leistete, würde er nur Ärger bekommen.

„Hier... un... ...", es war kaum ein Flüstern, doch Deidaras Stimme zitterte.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und hielt seinem Partner das Papierchen hin. Seine blauen Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet. Der Iwa-nin traute sich nicht, dem Anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Und was war daran jetzt so schwer?", sagte Sasori mit leicht verachtendem Tonfall.

Er nahm dem Blondschopf den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Nicht Danna… bitte...", gab Deidara kleinlaut von sich.

„Baka...", erwiderte der ältere Nuke, faltete den Papierfetzen auseinander und las, was Deidara darauf geschrieben hatte.

Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Als er den blonden Akatsuki ansah, fing er an lasziv zu grinsen. Der jüngere der beiden schluckte schwer. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte Sasori nun vor?

„So... du willst also, dass ich dich öfter küsse, als ich es bisher getan habe? Wolltest du den Zettel ins Sommerfeuer werfen? Glaubst du etwa, dass sich deswegen etwas ändert? Deidara, Deidara... Hatake hat sich das alles doch nur ausgedacht... Wieso verschwendest du damit deine Zeit?", sagte Sasori und zerriss den Zettel.

Die Papierfetzen fielen auf den Boden. Kaum dort angekommen, trug der Wind sie fort. Sie verschwanden in der fortschreitenden Nacht.

Sasori bekam keine Antwort. Deidara konnte dem Blick seines Partners nicht mehr standhalten und sah zu Boden. Er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen hielt er nicht mehr lange aus. Der rothaarige Nuke seufzte.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich dich öfter liebkose, dann musst du das doch nur sagen, Deidara. Baka...", sprach der Rotschopf weiter und zog den Jüngeren an sich.

„Hai... gomen nasasi... Sasori no Danna…", antwortete Deidara leise.

Sasori überwand die letzten Zentimeter, die sie voneinander trennten. Die Lippen der beiden Nuke legten sich aufeinander. Leidenschaftlich bewegten sich gegeneinander. Ein leises Schnurren entwich Deidaras Kehle. Man konnte es trotz des Kusses hören. Das brachte den Rothaarigen dazu in den Kuss zu lächeln. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den vertrauten Körper. Drängte ihn dichter an sich. Der blonde Iwa-nin ließ es zu. Drückte sich seinerseits näher an den Rotschopf. Er spürte wie Sasori seine Wirbelsäule mit den Fingern nachzeichnete. Genüsslich schloss sich das eisblaue Auge.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich Luft schnappend von einander. Deidara kam es so vor, als ob er noch immer Sasoris Lippen auf seinen eigenen spüren konnte. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Er wollte sie auch nicht öffnen.  
Der jüngere Akatsuki hatte die Befürchtung, dass alles vielleicht nur ein Traum war und sein Danna dann verschwinden würde.

Sasori lächelte und sah den blonden Shinobi an. Er fühlte sich mehr als nur wohl mit Deidara in seinen Armen. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte dem Blondschopf sanft über die Wange. Fast gleichzeitig mit der Berührung öffneten sich Deidaras Augen. Das eisblaue Auge funkelte glücklich, als er seinen Partner ansah. Der blonde Nuke schmiegte seinen Kopf an die starke Brust des Rothaarigen.

„Deidara… du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe... wünsche dir nichts von den Göttern, sondern sag es mir einfach...", flüsterte Sasori ihm ins Ohr.

Sanft leckte er mit der Zunge daran. Dann fing er an daran zu knabbern.

„Hai… un... ich liebe dich auch... Sasori...", antwortete der blonde Iwa-nin und krallte seine Finger in den weichen Stoff von Sasoris Yukata.

Der rothaarige Nuke-nin legte seine Arme um seinen Freund. Er drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Tja... unsere Mission ist beendet... wie Hatakes Plan ausgeht ist nicht unser Problem... Gehen wir!", sagte der Rotschopf und lies den Anderen los.

Ein kurzes Nicken von Deidara und die beiden Akatsuki waren mit einem Satz verschwunden. Nur der Stift und der geflochtene Korb mit Papieren auf dem gepflasterten Boden verrieten, dass sie in Konoha gewesen waren...

* * *

Die hölzernen Sandaletten klackten laut auf den Pflastersteinen. Team 7 war in gemütlichem Schritttempo zum brennenden Sommerfeuer gegangen. Den rothaarigen Typen und seinen Partner hatten sie keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt.

Sasuke waren die Beiden zwar komisch vorgekommen, aber es gab in ganz Konoha seltsame Leute. Man musste sich nur mal Sensei Gai anschauen. Oder Tsunade und Jiraiya.

Die Nacht hatte wunderbare Farben und duftete nach den vielen bunten Blüten. Schwärme von Johanniskäfern leuchteten fern in der Dunkelheit. Sie waren zuckende, helle Lichtpunkte, die auftauchten und wieder verschwanden. Es herrschte ein solcher Trubel, dass man sich im Gedränge leicht verlieren konnte.

Sakura klammerte sich sowieso an den einen Arm des Uchiha, da konnte er wenigstens mit seiner rechten Hand machen, was er wollte. Entschlossen packte Sasuke Narutos Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er spürte wie der jüngere seine Hand fester drückte, während sie sich durch die Menschenmassen kämpften.

Viele der Besucher am Schrein trugen einen Yukata. Die vielen bunten Stoffe und Muster waren die reinste Augenweide. Immer wieder war von allen Seiten her das Klacken der hölzernen Sandaletten zu hören. Einigen Leuten taten scheinbar die Füße weh und so liefen sie barfuss auf den gepflasterten Straßen.

Einige Chunin brachten trockenes Holz und schmissen es in den brennenden Scheiterhaufen des Sommerfeuers. Sasuke genoss die vielen verschiedenen Gerüche, das unbeschwerte Lachen und die lauten Gespräche um ihn herum. Wenn alles gut gehen sollte, dann würde er noch in dieser Nacht herausfinden, wie Narutos Lippen schmeckten.

Das Feuer knisterte vor sich hin. Es brannte lichterloh dem Nachthimmel entgegen. Immer wieder spie es Fontänen aus goldenen Funken in die Dunkelheit. Der Wiederschein des Feuers zauberte einen festlichen Glanz auf alle Gesichter der umstehenden Menschen. Viele hatten sich um den brennenden Scheiterhaufen geschart und starrten staunend auf die Flammen.

So nah am Feuer wurde es ziemlich heiß. Sasuke wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Die brütende Hitze der Sonne tagsüber oder die enorme Wärme des Feuers. Ok, ganz so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht, aber lange wollte der Uchiha nicht direkt neben den tanzenden Flammen stehen. Aber weder er noch Naruto löste seine Hand von der des Anderen.

„Bei drei werfen wir die Wunschpergamente zusammen hinein, ok?", fragte Sakura ihre Teamkameraden.

Ihre Wangen glühten wegen dem Schein des Sommerfeuers. Die grünen Augen hatte sie leicht zusammengekniffen. Naruto und Sasuke nickten fast gleichzeitig.

„Eins...", sprach die rosahaarige Kunoichi.

„Zwei...", Narutos Stimme zitterte leicht.

Kalt konnte ihm hier am Feuer nicht sein. War er etwa nervös? Sasuke war mehr als nur neugierig. Was hatte der blonde Shinobi wohl auf seinen Zettel geschrieben?

Der Uchiha biss sich auf die Zunge. Er durfte ihn nicht fragen, sonst konnte Narutos Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Sakura und Naruto sahen den Uchiha-Erben abwartend an. Noch einmal atmete Sasuke tief ein.

„Drei!", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Mit fliesenden Bewegungen hatten die drei Ninja ihre Papiere ins Feuer geworfen. Flackernd loderte es auf. Goldrote Funken stoben den Sternen entgegen. Das Knistern wurde etwas lauter. Kaum hatten die Zettel die tanzenden Flammen berührt, hatten sie auch schon Feuer gefangen. Inzwischen waren sie wahrscheinlich schon verbrannt.

**/Naruto... was auch immer du dir gewünscht hast, ich hoffe, dass es in Erfüllung geht./**

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Glocken am Tempel läuten!", erinnerte Sakura die beiden Jungs.

Schon hatte sie sich wieder mal in dieser Nacht an Sasuke geklammert und zerrte ihn in Richtung des Schreins. Der Uchiha schaute gar nicht begeistert, aber das bemerkte die rosahaarige Kunoichi nicht.

**/Sakura nervt... aber immerhin halte ich wieder Narutos Hand! Ich würde ihn so gerne Küssen.../**

~ Kapitel 3 Ende ~


	4. Kapitel 4

~ Kapitel 4 ~

Sasuke war sich sicher. Er musste Sakura los werden und dass auf dem schnellsten Weg! Sonst würde er es nie schaffen Naruto zu sagen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Die Frage war nur, wie wurde man die Grünäugige bloß los? So sehr sich der junge Uchiha auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, er fand einfach keine Lösung für dieses mehr als nur nervige Problem.

**/Wieso musste sie auch mitkommen? Ich wäre viel lieber nur mit Naruto unterwegs.../**

Schmollend zog Sasuke mit der Unterlippe eine Schnute. Früher hatte er Itachi oft so angesehen, wenn dieser mal wieder keine Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte. Jetzt im Nachhinein fand er sein Verhalten kindisch, aber damals war er gerade mal 8 Jahre alt gewesen. Komisch, dass er bei solchen Kleinigkeiten an seinen Bruder dachte.

**/Blöder Itachi... blöde Sakura.../**

Es half alles nicht. Sakura verpuffte schließlich nicht einfach so. Selbst wenn der schwarzblauhaarige Chunin schmollte. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihr ein Kunai in den Rücken rammen, sodass sie schwer verletzt für eine sehr lange Zeit ins Krakenhaus musste. Oder sie starb versehentlicher Weise. Wäre natürlich nur ein Unfall und natürlich würde er sie vermissen. Theatralisch verdrehte Sasuke bei dieser Vorstellung die Augen.

Ein leises Lachen etwas weiter hinter ihm ließ ihn seine neuentstandenen Mordgedanken vergessen. Naruto war der Gesichtsausdruck des Uchiha nicht entgangen. Als Sasuke ihm in die blauen Augen sah, lächelte der Blondschopf warm. Süßer als Zucker jemals sein konnte. Bestimmt war er hundert mal leckerer als Schokolade. Dabei mochte der Uchiha eigentlich keine Süßigkeiten... Aber Naruto wollte er unbedingt probieren. Immerhin war der Kleinere zum Anbeißen.

Leider hatte der schwarzäugige Shinobi keine Zeit zurück zu lächeln oder etwas zu sagen, denn Sakura meldete sich quietschend zu Wort.

„Wir sind da! Bald wird mein-... ähm... ä hähä... ich meine... bald werden unsere Wünsche wahr! Ist das nicht toll, Sasuke-kun?", flötete sie zuckersüß.

Die Rosahaarige deutete auf den Tempelschrein. Unter einem breiten, schwarzen Schindeldach hingen drei riesige goldene Glocken. Leicht glitzerten sie im schein der bunten Lichter des Sommerfestes. Immer wieder klingelten sie laut, wenn jemand an den dicken roten Stricken zogen. Dieses metallene Geräusch verwebte sich mit dem Gelächter der Menschenmassen. Lediglich ein schwaches Nicken bekam Sakura als Antwort.  
Zu mehr war Sasuke einfach nicht in der Lage ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Wohlmöglich hätte er seiner Teamkameradin sämtliche Beleidigungen die er kannte an den Kopf geworfen, doch er öffnete den Mund nicht. Sein linker Arm wurde allmählich taub. Es kribbelte heftig in seinen Fingerspitzen. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann drückte ihm diese verdammte Göre noch den ganzen Arm ab.

„Ich zuerst!", rief Naruto neben ihm begeistert.

Er ließ prompt die Hand des Uchiha-Erben los und mit drei gehüpften Schritten stand er am Schrein. Laut schellten die goldenen Glocken, als der blonde Ninja fest an den Stricken zog. Dann klatschte er zweimal in die Hände und schloss die blauen Augen. Er schien ganz fest an etwas zu denken. Etwa an seinen Wunsch?! Sasuke konnte nicht anders. Er musste den Kleineren einfach anstarren. Ganz egal was andere von ihm sagten, er liebte den kleineren Chunin einfach. Gebannt hing sein Blick an Narutos Körper.

Wie sehr sich der Uchiha doch nach all dem sehnte. Diese sinnlichen Lippen... Die bloße Vorstellung sie mit den eigenen zu berühren... Es kam ihm so vor, als könnte er die weiche, leichte Berührung ganz genau spüren.

**/Zum dahinschmelzen! Packt ihn mir ein, ich nehme ihn gleich mit!/**

„Sasuke, du sabberst!", meinte eine melodische Stimme und ihr Besitzer fing an zu grinsen.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Jäh rissen ihn diese Worte in die Realität zurück. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte Naruto recht. Ihm lief doch tatsächlich der Gäfer den Mundwinkel hinunter!

**/Mist und er hat es auch noch gesehen... das war ja mal wieder eine peinliche Aktion... gut gemacht, Sasuke!/**

Schnell wischte sich der Uchiha-Erbe mit dem Ärmel seines Yukatas über den Mundwinkel. Schon wieder war es passiert! Er hatte bei Narutos Anblick angefangen zu träumen.

Wieso passierte ausgerechnet ihm so was? Wann und wieso hatte er sich in den Blondschopf verliebt? Verwundert schaute der schwarzäugige Chunin den Kyuubi an. Wieso stand der Kleinere eigentlich schon wieder vor ihm? War er nicht gerade noch am Beten gewesen?

Scheinbar war Sasuke länger in Gedanken versunken gewesen, als gedacht. Er musste verdammt noch mal besser aufpassen, sonst merkte noch jemand, wie süß er den anderen Jungen fand.

**/Wenn das so weiter geht, dann kann ich mir gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Ich liebe Naruto Uzumaki!" umhängen!/**

„Willst du als nächstes? Ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt, Sasuke-kun!", gab Sakura lächelnd von sich.

„Hmpf...", war Sasukes einziger Kommentar.

Nachdem er die letzten drei Stufen zu den goldenen Glocken hinaufgegangen war, streckte er seine Hand aus. Locker griff er den festen Strick und zog einmal kräftig. Dumpf erklang ein Klingeln. Sasuke schloss seine schwarzen Augen. Langsam klatschte er mit den Händen. Fest dachte er an seinen Wunsch. Hoffentlich wurde er wahr... Noch einen Moment stand er so da, dann blickte er zu Naruto.

Dieser schaute ihn abwesend an. Komischerweise war er nun alleine vor dem Schrein. Sakura stand nicht mehr neben ihm. Wo war die rosahaarige Kunoichi nur?

„Naruto... wo ist Sakura?", fragte der junge Uchiha, als er neben seinen Teamkameraden trat.

„Hä... Was? AH! Sakura-chan ist weg!", schrie der blonde Chunin auf.

„Das hab ich auch gemerkt, Baka! Ich will wissen, wo sie jetzt ist.", gab der Ältere mit leicht genervtem Unterton zurück.

„Äh... tja... keine Ahnung... ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass sie gegangen ist...", meinte Naruto und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sasuke seufzte: „Und was jetzt?"

„Na ja... wir... gehen einfach zusammen weiter!", lachte der Kleinere und hielt dem Schwarzblauhaarigen die Hand hin.

Unsicher sah Sasuke seinen Teamkameraden an. Sollten sie das wirklich machen? Was wenn Sakura wieder kam und sie zusammen sah? Sie würde beide auf der Stelle killen! Oder zumindest Naruto... Ihren geliebten Uchiha würde sie wahrscheinlich verschonen.

Die blauen Augen des Jüngeren strahlten richtig vor Freude. Dieses für ihn typische Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Es war ja so süß. Bei diesem Anblick konnte man einfach nicht nein sagen.

**/Hm... wenn Sakura nicht da ist, dann hab ich Naruto ganz für mich allein!/**

Unweigerlich fing er an zu lächeln. Egal wo die Kunoichi nun war, ihm konnte es nur recht sein. Sie würde ihm nicht mehr in die Quere kommen. Seinem Liebesgeständnis stand nun eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg!

„Ja.", antwortete der Uchiha-Erbe und griff nach der ausgestreckten Hand.

Noch einmal in dieser Nacht verkreuzten die beiden Shinobi ihre Finger miteinander.

Unbeachtet von den Menschen um sie herum liefen sie einfach in Richtung der Hauptstraße. Ohne festes Ziel setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Leider mussten sie dann wieder über die steile Treppe gehen. Aber hinab war immer leichter, als hinauf!

* * *

Stille lag wie ein dünner Nebelschleier über einer kleinen Waldlichtung nahe Konoha. Frischer Wind strich sanft durchs weiche Gras. Er ließ die feinen Halme wild durcheinander tanzen. Die fast kreisrunde Lichtung war vom bläulichen Vollmond hell erleuchtet. Obwohl im Dorf fröhlich gefeiert wurde, stand ein junger Mann mitten im Gras.

Sein Blick schweifte über die umstehenden Bäume. Große weite Schatten. Sie wirkten fast wie angriffsbereite Monster. Wie lange er nun schon wartete, wusste der Brillenträger nicht. Er vertraute den drei Anderen. Früher oder später würden sie schon noch hier auftauchen. Dennoch war es komisch, dass sie so lange brauchten. Die Mission war ja nicht sonderlich schwer. Egal, solange sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllten, war alles in Ordnung.

Ein erfreutes Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Shinobi. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fing er an zu sprechen.

„Du bist spät dran, Kimimaro."

„Sieht so aus. Aber ich habe, weswegen wir hier sind.", antwortete eine etwas raue Stimme.

Ein leises Husten folgte den Worten. Dann trat ein Ninja mit fiebrigem Blick neben den Brillenträger. Die grünen Augen wirkten etwas trüb. Sie waren rot ummalt.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ der grauhaarige Oto-nin eine versiegelten Box auf den Grasboden sinken. Mit sich selbst zufrieden, klopfte er zweimal auf den Deckel. Anschließend streifte er sich einen seiner grauen Zöpfe hinter die linke Schulter und zog seinen Yukata zurecht. Der kleinere Oto-nin musterte ihn dabei genau.

„Es geht dir nicht gut. Du solltest dich ausruhen.", meinte der Jüngere.

Kimimaros Stirn legte sich in Falten. Die zwei roten Punkte verzogen sich.

„Alles in Ordnung. Wir machen weiter wie geplant, Kabuto.", entgegnete der kränkelnde Shinobi

„Wenn du kollabierst bist du uns keine große Hilfe.", erwiderte der grauhaarige Brillenträger mit einem mahnenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber Kakashi hat uns auf diese Mission geschickt. Ich werde sie nicht abbrechen.", rechtfertigte sich Kimimaro.

Bevor Kabuto noch etwas sagen konnte, schmiss ein weiterer Shinobi mit blaugrünen Lippen eine zweite versiegelte Box vor den beiden Oto-nin ins Gras.

„Das Gelaber dieser Göre ist ja nicht auszuhalten!", sprach der gerade angekommene und blickte die Kiste verachtend an.

„Aber du hast sie, oder?", fragte der Grauhaarige und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Ja, ja. Mission ist Mission, egal, wie bescheuert oder sinnlos sie einem auch erscheinen mag. Wenigstens hält diese Ziege jetzt ihre vorlaute Klappe.", grinsend verschränkte Sakon seine Arme vor der Brust.

Er war mehr als nur zufrieden mit sich. Nicht, dass es schwer gewesen wäre das Mädchen zu kidnappen und in die Kiste zu sperren. Aber sich selbst mal auf die Schulter zu klopfen, tat doch eigentlich ganz gut.

„Fehlt nur noch Tayuya.", hustete Kimimaro leise und kalter Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfe hinunter.

Besorgt schaute Kabuto ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Es ging dem grünäugigen Ninja nicht gut. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn zu diesem Auftrag mitzunehmen.

„Wo bleibt sie denn? Ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art sich dermaßen Zeit zu lassen.", fragend zog Ukon eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie wird schon noch hier auftauchen. Wir warten weiter.", entgegnete Kabuto ruhig.

Sakon fing an zu lachen. Laut hallte seine Stimme an den umstehenden Bäumen wieder.

„Vielleicht war diese Mission zu schwer für sie oder die ANBU hat sie bemerkt und besiegt, wer weiß. Hahaha.", immer noch lachend setzte sich der Oto-nin mit den zwei Köpfen auf eine der hölzernen Fluchkisten.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Zu schade, aber aus deinen Fantasien wird wohl nichts!", rief eine schneidende Stimme ganz in der Nähe.

Sakons Gelächter verstummte schlagartig. Mit einem großen Sprung landete die rosahaarige Oto-nin neben ihm. Auch sie ließ eine versiegelte Kiste aufs Gras sinken.

„Die ist ganz schön schwer für ein Mädchen.", meinte Tayuya und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn.

„Von wegen! Die ganze Mission ist lächerlich. Mehr als nur unter meinem Niveau.", meckerte der Shinobi mit den blauen Lippen.

Genervt verdrehte die junge Frau die Augen. Sie wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Kimimaro brachte sie mit einem mahnenden Blick und leichtem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Tayuya schluckte die Worte einfach hinunter. Dabei hasste sie es, wenn Sakon sich so aufspielte. Immerhin war sie mindestens genau so stark wie er. Wieso behandelte er sie dann so, als sei er weitaus besser als sie? Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie dieses Mal nicht das letzte Wort hatte.

„Sehr schön! Wir haben Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka und Hinata Hyuga verschwinden lassen. Unsere Mission ist beendet.", sagte Kabuto und seine Augen blitzen schadenfroh auf.

„Wieso wollte Hatake eigentlich, dass wir diese Mädchen aus dem Weg räumen?", fragte die rosahaarige Kunoichi.

„Kakashi ist der Meinung, dass sie eine Gefahr für seinen Plan darstellen.", meinte Kimimaro und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Noch mehr Fragezeichen bildeten sich über Tayuya und sie legte den Kopf schief. Einige Haarstränen fielen ihr über die schwarzen Augen. Sie verstand den Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion nicht.

Was brachte es Kakashi, wenn drei Kunoichis aus Konoha versteckt wurden? Was hatte es mit diesem Plan auf sich? Wieso waren die Mädchen eine Gefahr?

„Du verstehst es nicht, was? Kein Wunder. Du bist nicht gerade die hellste!", grinste Sakon sie an.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte die Oto-nin ihn an.

„Zicke!", schnaubte Ukon und sein Bruder fing an zu lachen.

„Argh... du...", begann Tayuya, doch Kabuto unterbrach den nahenden Streit, bevor er richtig anfangen konnte.

„Ist doch ganz einfach. Sowohl Sakura als auch Ino stehen auf Uchiha und Hinata ist insgeheim in Naruto verknallt. Kakashis Plan hat etwas mit Sasuke und Naruto zu tun, weshalb die Drei nur stören. Sie würden ihm nur in die Quere kommen, also mussten sie verschwinden. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Mädchen zu verstecken.", erklärte der Grauhaarige und einmal mehr rückte er seine Brille zurecht.

„Ach so. Wir verstecken sie nur. Hätte ja sein können, dass sie Orochimarus neue Traumgefäße sind.", überlegte die Kunoichi aus Otogakura laut.

„Nie im Leben! Erstens sind das Mädchen und zweitens haben die nix drauf! Sie sind wertlos! Meister Orochimaru müsste schon einen Sprung im Duschkopf haben, wenn er eine von denen als neuen Körper haben wollte.", entgegnete Sakon und fing an zu grinsen.

„Sakon! Nicht in diesem Ton.", ruhig sprach Kimimaro diese Worte aus, doch seine Stimme hatte einem merkwürdigen Unteron.

Es klang schon fast ein bisschen bedrohlich. Der Zweiköpfige schnaubte verachtend, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Mit Kimimaro legte er sich lieber nicht an. Diesem Kampf würde er wahrscheinlich nicht gewinnen.

„Tja, es mag eine komische Mission sein, aber wir bekommen Geld. Sehr viel sogar. Ich würde sagen, wir teilen es durch vier. Was kauft ihr euch von eurem Teil?", wechselte der Brillenträger das Thema.

„Keine Ahnung, dass überlegen wir uns noch, oder Sakon?", redete Ukon drauf los.

„Wenn du meinst, Bruder.", antwortete der Andere.

„Ich geh shoppen in Iwa!", jubelte Tayuya.

„Und du Kimimaro?", fragte Kabuto den Grünäugigen.

„Ich will Kekse aus Suna...", gab der Grauhaarige leicht gehustet von sich.

„Was? Kekse? So was Bescheuertes!", blökte Ukon.

„Wieso?", verwundert sah die Kunoichi den anderen Shinobi an.

„Na, weil es bescheuert ist!", erwiderte sein Bruder.

„Das ist doch kein Grund.", antwortete Kimimaro und verzog das Gesicht.

„Doch ist es sehr wohl...", keifte Ukon drauf los.

„Nein, ist es nicht!", zischte Tayuya durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Doch, ist es!", knurrte der Kopf des Hauptkörpers.

„Nein!", sagte Kimimaro, wobei sich sein Blick verfinsterte.

„Doch!", stichelte Sakon und das Mal des Fluches breitete sich langsam über seinem Körper aus.

„Sakon, hör auf!", fuhr die Schwarzäugige den Ninja mit den blaugrünen Lippen an.

„Tayuya! Halt dich da raus!", mischte sich der Bruder ein.

„Ihr seid solche Bakas!", das Mädchen streckte den Geschwistern die Zunge raus.

„Und du bist eine blöde Zicke! Kekse aus Suna sind trotzdem bescheuert!", redete Sakon weiter.

„Sind sie nicht.", versuchte es Kimimaro noch einmal etwas ruhiger.

„Das sind doch dann sowieso Sandkekse!", lachte Ukon drauf los.

„Ukon! Sakon! Tayuya! Kimimaro! Es reicht!", versuchte Kaburo sie zu beruhigen.

„Klappe Kabuto!", riefen die drei Oto-nin gleichzeitig.

Und so standen mitten in der vollmondbeschienenen Nacht der Sommersonnenwende, vier Ninja aus dem Dorf versteckt im Klang tief im Wald von Konoha auf einer Lichtung und stritten darüber, ob Kekse aus Suna nun aus Sand waren, oder nicht...

* * *

Das Gedränge auf der Hauptstraße war fast nicht auszuhalten. Immer wieder blieb irgendwer an jemandem hängen. Man trampelte anderen auf die Füße. Bekam Ellebogen und Schultern sonst wohin gerammt. Es waren einfach zu viele Leute unterwegs.

Iruka gefiel das nicht besonders. Er hatte sich zwar auf das Fest gefreut, aber auf blaue Flecken konnte er dankend verzichten. Noch dazu las Kakashi schon die ganze Zeit über sein Icha-Icha-Paradise. Der grauhaarige Jonin beachtete ihn kaum.

Seufzend ließ der Chunin den Arm seines Freundes los. Eigentlich sollte er noch sauer sein, denn immerhin war der Kopierninja mal wieder zu spät gekommen. Aber Iruka war es leid, sich deswegen zu beschweren. Es half sowieso nichts. Kakashi war nun mal notorischer Zu-Spät-Kommer. Das hatte sich seit Beginn ihrer Beziehung nicht verändert.

„Kakashi... es ist langweilig...", sagte der Chunin und blieb stehen.

„Hm... hast du was gesagt, Iruka?", fragte der Jonin und sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Nein... hab ich nicht...", antwortet der Braunhaarige niedergeschlagen.

**/Toll.../**

Kakashi hatte ihm noch nicht einmal zugehört. Wieso war Iruka nicht mit jemand anderem zur Sonnenwendfeier gegangen? Vielleicht mit Gai, Kurenai und Asuma. Oder Genma und Hayate... Er hätte ja auch mit Naruto gehen können. Eine Nudelsuppe würde ihm jetzt bestimmt ganz gut tun. Sie würde seine Laune erheblich steigern.

Aber Kakashi konnte er dazu wahrscheinlich nicht begeistern. Wieso sollte er diesen verdammten Jonin überhaupt fragen? Er machte doch sowieso immer was er wollte. Der braunhaarige Chunin war Kakashi doch vollkommen egal. Schließlich hatte der Ältere viel wichtigere Sachen im Kopf, als seinen Freund.

„Iruka... was ist los?", stellte der Grauhaarige die nächste Frage.

„Nichts... alles in Ordnung...", gab der Kleinere leise von sich.

„Bist du etwa enttäuscht, weil es nicht so ist, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?", hakte der ehemalige ANBU nach.

„So in der Art...", nuschelte Iruka in den Kragen seines Yukatas.

„Ach... du denkst, dass du mir egal bist und dass ich nur andere Sachen im Kopf habe, richtig?", ruhig sprach Kakashi diese Worte, klappte sein Lieblingsbuch zu und steckte es in den Ausrüstungsbeutel.

„Woher weißt du das?", verwundert sah der Chunin mit einer langen Narbe über der Nase seinen Freund an.

„Ich wusste es nicht, aber du hast meine Vermutung gerade bestätigt.", lachte der ältere Ninja.

„Hmpf...", war alles, was Iruka darauf antwortete.

„Weist du, wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, dann haben wir zwei mehr als nur genug Zeit für uns allein. Ich schwöre dir, wenn mein Plan aufgeht, dann lasse ich dich keine Sekunde mehr allein. Du wirst richtig spüren, dass du mir nicht egal bist!", bestimmt zog Kakashi den kleineren Shinobi zu sich und hielt ihn fest umarmt.

„Was... für ein Plan?", fragte der Brauhaarige und versuchte den Anderen wegzudrücken.

„Nicht so wichtig! Lass uns zum Tempel gehen, ok?", winkte der Jonin schnell vom Thema ab und hauchte Iruka einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Kakashi ging lieber nicht näher auf seinen Plan ein. Er hatte seinem Delfin immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er sein Sparbuch benutzt hatte. Wenn das raus kam, dann bekam er noch genug Ärger. Wieso also überstürzen, was sich noch eine Weile vermeiden ließe?

Skeptisch sah Iruka den Konoha-nin an. Was führte der Grauhaarige nun schon wieder im Schilde? Wieso sollte er danach viel Zeit für ihn haben?

Kakashi war doch ständig mit Team 7 unterwegs oder er las dieses perverse Buch. Er war so gut wie immer anderweitig beschäftigt.

„Wenn du meinst...", sagte Iruka und er bekam von Kakashi noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es wird funktionieren, vertrau mir!", das Lächeln des Hatake zeichnete sich unter seiner Maske ab.

**/Was soll's./**

Leicht nickte der kleinere Chunin.

„Zündest du auch ein Räucherstäbchen an?", fragte der Koperninja.

Er hatte den Braunhaarigen aus der Umarmung freigegeben. Nun verkreuzte er seine Finger mit denen von Irukas linker Hand. Langsam zog er den anderen Shinobi durch die Menge in Richtung Schrein. Aber er achtete sehr darauf nicht an anderen Menschen hängen zu bleiben. Triumphierend sah er seinen Delfin an. Ganz so als wolle er demonstrieren, dass der Jüngere vorhin im Unrecht gewesen war.

Vielleicht hatte sich Iruka ja geirrt. Scheinbar kannte Kakashi ihn doch besser, als gedacht. Ein Lächeln huschte dem Chunin über die Lippen. Wieso hatte er eigentlich gedacht, dass er dem Anderen egal wäre? Sie liebten sich doch.

Kakashi hatte Recht. Er musste seinem Freund einfach vertrauen. Dennoch verspürte Iruka ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er an diesen geheimnisvollen Plan dachte. Was hatte der grauhaarige Jonin nur vor?

* * *

Momentan hatte ein schwarzhaariger Chunin ein ganz anderes Problem. Er war nun mit Naruto alleine unterwegs. Nur der blonde Ninja und er. Trotzdem war es komisch.

Wieso hatte der Kleinere noch nichts bemerkt oder gesagt? Es war doch kaum zu überhören. So laut wie es klopfte. Sein Herz schlug schnell in der Brust des schwarzäugigen Shinobi. Gleichmäßig und doch viel schneller als sonst. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Blondschopf beim Uchiha solches Herzklopfen auslösen konnte. Und das nur durch seine Nähe und ein warmes Lächeln.

Ob es ihm auch so ging? Ob er sich auch so fühlte wie Sasuke?

**/So nah und doch so fern... mein geliebter Naruto.../**

~ Kapitel 4 Ende ~


	5. Kapitel 5

~ Kapitel 5 ~

Stille hatte sich zwischen Naruto und Sasuke gelegt. Es war keine peinliche oder unangenehme Stille, denn alleine die bloße Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen machte die Beiden innerlich glücklich.

Im dichten Gedränge fiel keinem auf, dass die beiden Chunin immer noch Händchen hielten. Und selbst wenn es jemandem aufgefallen wäre, wer würde zwei so attraktive Jungs schon für so etwas wie ein Liebespaar halten?

Eigentlich niemand. Aber: Ausnahmen bestätigten ja bekanntlich die Regel.

Zwei S-Jonin entging diese körperliche Nähe der Shinobi nämlich keineswegs.

Während der eine braunhaarige Jonin sich grinsend auf die kommenden Ereignisse freute, war sein Partner alles andere als von der Richtigkeit ihres Handelns überzeugt. Wieso hatte sich der zweite braunhaarige Shinobi bloß darauf eingelassen? Wieso konnte er Genma und Kakashi eigentlich nie wiedersprechen?

Jetzt war es bald soweit. Der nach Kakashis Meinung alles entscheidende Augenblick kam immer näher.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Hayate den beiden Chunin hinterher. Sasuke und Naruto waren noch so jung. Ob das wirklich gut ging?

„Du weist, was du zu tun hast, Hayate?", fragte eine mehr als nur vertraute Stimme ganz nah an Hayates Ohr.

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief dem schwarzäugigen Jonin über den Rücken und vermischte sich mit seiner steigenden Nervosität.

„Hai.", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Nicken.

„Ok, dann viel Glück, mein Schatz.", grinsend nahm Genma ein Senbon aus seinem Mund, gab dem Kleineren einen kurzen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen und dann war er auch schon inmitten der Menschenmasse verschwunden.

Nun stand Hayate allein da. Unschlüssig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Noch einmal ging er ihren bzw. Kakashis Plan in Gedanken durch, bevor auch er im Gedränge unterging.

* * *

Schweigend gingen Sasuke und Naruto nebeneinander her. Es ließ sich auch nicht vermeiden, dass dem schwarzhaarigen Shinobi seit Sakuras spurlosem Verschwinden ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen lag.

Wie schön es doch ohne die ständig an ihm rumzerrende Kunoichi war. Seinem linken Arm ging es nun auch wesentlich besser. Ein kleiner Grund mehr sich zu freuen.

„Hey Sasuke, ich hab Hunger. Lass uns zu Ichirakus gehen und eine Nudelsuppe essen!", brach Naruto die Stille zwischen ihnen.

Der blonde Chunin zog etwas an der Hand des Uchiha-Erben und schon folgte ihm der schwarzäugige Shinobi durch die überfüllten Straßen. Je näher sie dem Nudelsuppenrestaurant kamen, desto häufiger kamen sie auch an anderen Ninja vorbei. Immer wieder verstand man vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen.

Zum Beispiel hörte Sasuke, wie der scheinbar betrunkene Lee zu Gaara sagte, dass er für den Rothaarigen jeder Zeit zum Heckenpenner werden würde. Was Gaara dem Schwarzhaarigen daraufhin ins Ohr flüsterte bekam keiner mit, aber Lees Wangen färbten sich schlagartig noch röter und er fing an zu kichern. So gesehen war es kein Geheimnis, dass die Beiden schon etwa ein Jahr zusammen waren. Obwohl es kaum jemanden zu überraschen schien.

Drei Querstraßen vor „Ichiraku Ramen" kamen die beiden Ninja an einer aufgebrachten Streiterei vor einem Kasino vorbei. Neugierig hielt Naruto kurz inne, denn zwei der lautesten Stimmen kannte er nur zu gut.

„Lass los, Shizune! Ich spiele so lange und so oft ich will! Los, ihr eingebildeten alten Säcke, zeigt was ihr draufhabt! Ich setze alles! Ich kann gar nicht verlieren! Hahahaha!", rief eine blonde Frau und auf dem Rücken trug sie ein großes, rotes Kasinologo.

„Argh! Nein, Tsunade! Komm, lass uns gehen! Du hast zu viel getrunken und wirst alles verlieren! Geh da bitte nicht noch mal rein! NEIN!", versuchte die brünette Kunoichi die legendäre Sanin aufzuhalten, was ihr übrigens nicht gelang.

Letzten Endes verschwand die Sanin mit Shizune in dem bekannten Kasino. Lautes Gelächter drang nach außen, als Tsunade die erste Runde verlor.

Grinsend schaute Naruto zu Sasuke, doch dieser schüttelte nur kommentarlos den Kopf. Dann deutete der Blondschopf ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie weitergingen. Hier in der Straße war es fast Menschenleer, weil sich die meisten Besucher nur auf den Hauptstraßen und am Tempel aufhielten.

Noch bevor sie „Ichiraku Ramen" betreten konnten, kamen die Ereignisse richtig ins rollen. Sie überschlugen sich regelrecht, denn jetzt war es endlich soweit.

Erst war ein schmerzgeschwängerter Schrei zu hören. Schnelle Schritte hallten über die Pflastersteinstraße. Im nächsten Moment war ein vermummter Ninja auch schon an ihnen vorbeigerannt. Von dem Kunai in seiner rechten Hand tropfte dunkelrotes Blut auf den Boden. Seine Kleidung war bereits völlig durchtränkt.

Einen Augenblick später sprang er auf das nächstbeste Hausdach und setzte seine Flucht über die Ziegel fort. Der laute Schrei hatte Aufsehen erregt und nun standen einige Leute unschlüssig miteinander tuschelnd am Straßenrand. Jedoch schien niemand zu wissen, was gerade passiert war.

Reglos standen Naruto und Sasuke sich gegenüber. Verwirrt sahen sie einander an. Was zur Hölle war hier los? Der junge Uchiha wollte gerade etwas sagen, da kam ein maskierter Ninja auf sie zugerannt.

Noch ehe einer der Beiden reagieren konnte, hatte der ANBU Naruto auch schon umgestoßen. Kurz darauf hüpfte er mit erhobenem Katana auf die Dächer und verfolgte den vermummten Killer.

Dieser Stoß tat ganz schön weh. Aber dem blonden Chunin blieb keine Zeit sich irgendwie zu beschweren, denn er fiel. Naruto segelte Sasuke direkt in die Arme. Dabei hatte er aber noch so viel Schwung drauf, dass es den schwarzäugigen Shinobi auch von den Füßen haute. So Sasuke machte eine nette Bekanntschaft mit den gepflasterten Straßenboden. Viel Zeit zum fluchen blieb dem Uchiha aber nicht, da Naruto auf ihn drauf fiel und sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Sasuke konnte es nicht fassen: Narutos Lippen lagen wirklich auf seinen eigenen.

So warm, weich und einfach unbeschreiblich. Viel schöner, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnet der Uchiha-Erbe seine schwarzen Augen und staunt nicht schlecht. Sein blonder Teamkamerad hat seine blauen Augen genüsslich geschlossen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sich Naruto nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte.

Aber dann, noch bevor dieser Kuss zwischen ihnen verlangender und leidenschaftlicher werden konnte, holte die Realität den kleineren Shinobi ein. Abrupt löst Naruto seine Lippen von denen Sasukes. Langsam rutschte er vom Schoß des Älteren.

Leise flüsterte er etwas, dass sich sehr wie „Oh verdammt... Sasuke..." anhörte, dann rappelte er sich umso schneller auf.

Mit einem letzten Blick in die schwarzen Iren des Uchiha rannte er plötzlich los. An allen umstehenden vorbei, hüpfte auf ein Dach und war im nächsten Moment auch schon im Dunklen der Nacht verschwunden.

**/Naruto... meine ich das nur oder habe ich wirklich Tränen in deinen wunderschönen Augen gesehen? Naruto.../**

Eine ganze Zeit lang rührte sich der junge Chunin nicht. Ohne wirklich etwas um ihn herum wahrzunehmen starrte er Naruto hinterher. Dann endlich verstand er, was gerade geschehen war.

_Sie hatten sich geküsst... _Und nun war Naruto verletzt...?

Wie in Trance stand der Uchiha-Erbe auf und begann zu laufen. Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Er musste den blonden Ninja finden und ihm endlich sagen, dass er ihn liebte! Sasuke machte einen Schritt nach dem anderen, bis er anfing zu rennen. Noch ein Stück schneller, ein kurzer Sprung und dann setzte er seinen Weg auf den geziegelten Dächern fort.

* * *

Erschöpft lagen zwei S-Jonin auf dem weichen, weißen Bett des Älteren. Die blutigen Kleider hatten sie achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen. Es war natürlich nur Kunstblut, aber dass hatte im Dunklen ja keiner erkennen können. Neben dem Haufen Wäsche lagen auch das verschmierte Plastikkunai, Hayates langes Katana und seine ANBU-Maske. Wie schön es doch war nur in Shorts bekleidet miteinander zu kuscheln.

„Meinst du, es hat funktioniert, Genma?", fragte der kleinere Shinobi und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des älteren Ninja.

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören. Verwundert setzte sich Hayate auf und schaute den Mann neben sich abwartend an. Doch Genma streckte nur seine Hand aus und wuschelte ihm durch die braunen Haare.

„So wie du Naruto geschubst hast, konnte er ja nur auf den Uchiha fallen.", antwortete Genma grinsend.

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn die Beiden den Rest nicht alleine schaffen? Ich meine, wenn sie sich ihre Liebe trotzdem nicht gestehen?", stellte Hayate die nächsten Fragen.

„Wieso sollten sie nicht?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß nicht... Kakashi hat gesagt, dass alles nur eine Art Hilfestellung für die Beiden sei...", überlegte der Braunhaarige und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Hatakes Plan wird schon Erfolg haben, Hayate. Immerhin habe ich so getan, als hätte ich Raido erstochen. Er hat geschrieen und dass hat jeder in der Straße gehört, dann ich bin abgehauen. Du bist mir gefolgt und hast Naruto geschubst, der dann auf Sasuke gelandet ist. Wir haben alles gemacht, wie wir es besprochen hatten. Mehr können wir nicht tun.", zählte Genma auf und streichelte Hayate mit einer Hand liebevoll über die leichtgerötete Wange.

„Ich hoffe, dass es für die Zwei ein Happy End gibt.", flüsterte Hayate und schmiegte sich wieder an Genmas warme Brust.

„Ich weis, dass es für sie ein Happy End gibt.", sagte der ältere Jonin bestimmt.

Leicht hauchte Genma dem kleineren Shinobi einen sanften Kuss auf die weichen Haare, dann zog er ihn noch näher an sich. Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest. Nur in Shorts miteinander zu kuscheln war so ziemlich das Schönste, was man nach einem vom Kakashis verrückten Plänen machen konnte.

* * *

Iruka verstand so langsam gar nichts mehr. Hatte er irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst? Was war denn mit Kakashi los? Erst hatte der grauhaarige Jonin ihn gar nicht beachtet und nun hörte er gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Der jüngere Shinobi wusste überhaupt nicht, dass ein einziger Mensch so viel erzählen konnte ohne auch nur einmal kurz Pause zu machen oder gar richtig Luft zu holen.

Seufzend schüttelte Iruka den Kopf. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Kakashi verheimlichte ihm etwas. Es musste so sein, denn sonst würde der ältere Ninja garantiert nicht wie ein nie endender Wasserfall mit ihm über Obito und die Welt plaudern. Jetzt hieß es allen Mut zusammen nehmen und nachhacken!

„Duuu~ Kakashiii~...", Iruka holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Was verheimlichst du vor mir?"

Abrupt hörten die Wörter auf aus Kakashis Mund zu sprudeln. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, dann zog er fragend die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt bitte darauf?", fragte Kakashi und irgendwie klang seine Stimme seltsam gereizt.

„Ich weis nicht, du benimmst dich so komisch.", antwortete Iruka und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso sollte ich denn etwas vor dir verheimlichen?", stellte der Jonin die nächste Frage.

„Ich weis nicht, ich hab da einfach so ein komisches Gefühl...", entgegnete der Braunhaarige, wobei sich seine Wangen rosig färbten und er betreten zu Boden sah.

Ein bisschen schämte er sich dafür, dass er Kakashi misstraute, obwohl sie sich doch schon so lange liebten, aber dieses beklemmende Gefühl, dass ihm der Andere etwas nicht erzählen wollte, ließ einfach nicht mehr von ihm ab.

„Tz, dass ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder? Iruka, ich verheimliche dir absolut gar nichts. Ich liebe dich und du bist mein Ein und Alles. Vertrau mir doch einfach, es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte der grauhaarige Shinobi und zog den kleineren ganz nah an sich heran.

„Hai... und... gomen nasai wegen der blöden Frage...", gab der Chunin leise von sich und blickte entschuldigend zu Kakashi auf.

„Schon ok...", grinste der Hatake, zog sich mit der einen Hand die Maske vom Gesicht und beugte sich langsam zu Iruka hinunter.

Der braunhaarige Ninja hatte seine schwarzen Augen schon halb geschlossen und streckte sich dem Gesicht des Älteren entgegen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich schon fast, doch da kam ihnen jemand dazwischen...

„Hey Kakashi! Iruka! Ich hab euch schon überall gesucht!", rief plötzlich eine muntere Männerstimme direkt neben ihnen.

Beinahe hätte Iruka vor Schreck laut geschrieen, aber Kakashi hielt ihm noch rechtzeitig die Hand vor den Mund und so drang nur ein ersticktes Quietschen zwischen den Fingern hervor. Verwundert blickte der Störenfried den braunhaarigen Chunin an.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte er Kakashi und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Du hast ihn erschreckt, Jiraya.", grinste der Jonin und nahm seine Hand vom Mund des Kleineren.

„Oh, entschuldige, dass war keines Wegs meine Absicht. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur bei dir bedanken, Iruka.", meinte der Sanin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bedanken? Wofür?", fragte der schwarzäugige Shinobi sichtlich verwirrt.

„Na, für deine großzügige Spende, mit der Kakashi die Produktion von „Icha-Icha-Heaven", meine neue Trilogie, unterstützt hat. Es ist wirklich nett, dass du ihm dafür dein Sparbuch gegeben hast. Oh, was sehen meine Adleraugen denn da? Das ist aber eine heiße Braut... ähm... ich meine, also dann, man sieht sich!", plapperte Jiraya und schon war er in Richtung einer schlanken Blondine in kurzem Yukata verschwunden.

Kakashi war während der Worte des Sanin kreidebleich geworden. Jiraya hat einfach ausgeplaudert, dass der grauhaarige Jonin Irukas Sparbuch benutzt hatte! Mit einem Mal war es so beunruhigend still. Das verhieß nichts Gutes...

Langsam wandte Kakashi seinen Blick dem braunhaarigen Chunin zu. Doch was er sah, war schlimmer als er gedacht hatte... Iruka stand wie versteinert da und starrte gebannt dorthin, wo der alte Sanin vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte.

„Iruka...? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kakashi vorsichtig.

„Du... hast...", Irukas Stimme brach weg, ehe sie immer lauter werdend schrie. „Du hast mein Sparbuch benutzt?! KAKASHI HATAKE, DU VERHEIMLICHST MIR ALSO ABSOLUT NICHTS?! Wann wolltest du mir denn sagen, dass du dir ohne zu fragen mein Geld genommen hast?! Hä? WANN?"

„Na ja... also... ich... ähm... eigentlich gar nicht...", fanden wenige Wortfetzen ihren Weg über Kakashis Lippen.

Die umstehenden Menschen bekamen es wohl mit der Angst zu tun und machten einen großen Bogen um die zwei Shinobi.

„Kakashi... Du behauptest, dass du mich liebst, dass ich dein Ein und Alles bin und dass ich dir vertrauen kann, aber... wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht, selbst wenn er dann die Wahrheit spricht!", Irukas Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichscharfen Unterton bekommen und seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verzogen.

„Gomen nasai! Ich hätte dich vorher fragen sollen, aber ich habe das Geld gebraucht um die Akatsuki, die Oto-nin, Genma, Hayate und noch ein paar andere Ninja zu bezahlen, damit sie mir helfen meinen Plan umzusetzen, wodurch Naruto und Sasuke heute Nacht endlich zusammen kommen und... eigentlich wollte ich Jiraya das Geld nicht geben, aber irgendwie habe ich es dann doch getan und ich wollte es dir zurückzahlen, bevor du etwas bemerkst, doch...", weiter kam der Jonin nicht.

„Ach so ist das... Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", Iruka fing an zu grinsen und sprach nun mit engelsgleicher Stimme weiter: „Egal... ich weis schon ganz genau, wie du es mir zurückzahlen wirst! Mein Lieber... Strafe muss sein!"

Der Chunin beugte sich vor und im nächsten Moment biss er Kakashi auch schon fest in die Unterlippe. Zwar verzog der grauhaarige Ninja das Gesicht, aber sein Freund löste sich nicht von ihm. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch als Iruka warmes Blut auf seinen Lippen spürte, beendete er den Biss.

Er gab dem Jonin noch einen kurzen Kuss und betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden. Irukas Lippen waren mit Kakashis dunklem Blut benetzt. Verwundert schaute Kakashi in die schwarzen Augen vor ihm, ehe er sich mit der Zunge das Blut von den eigenen Lippen leckte. Der ehemalige ANBU verstand den Sinn dieser Aktion nicht. Was sollte dieser Biss?

„Ab sofort bist du auf unbestimmte Zeit der Uke!", meinte Iruka fast schon beiläufig.

„Was?", keuchte Kakashi.

„Das ist die Strafe. Du bist Uke und damit basta! Komm, wir schauen uns das Feuerwerk vom Dach der Akademie aus an. Dort sind wir ganz sicher allein...", sagte der Chunin und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur lasziver: „Ich liebe dich, Kakashi!"

Noch bevor Kakashi antworten konnte wurde er fest am Handgelenk gepackt, bekam noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und wurde dann in Richtung der Ninja-Akademie gezogen.

Da würde noch so einiges auf ihn zukommen... Bisher war er immer Seme gewesen... Wie es wohl als Uke war? Egal, wenn der kleinere Chunin ihm dann verzeihen würde, nahm er diese Strafe gerne in kauf! Solange Iruka ihn liebte, war es ok auch mal Uke zu sein! Wie auch immer das sein mochte...

* * *

Die Nacht war weit vorangeschritten. Noch dazu sammelten sich die Menschenmassen jetzt zusammen. Dicht drängten sie sich auf den Tempelplatz und auf die steinerne Treppe; ebenso voll war es an den Steingesichtern der ehrenwerten Hokage.

Das große Feuerwerk des Sommers rückte immer näher. Jeder wollte einen möglichst guten Blick auf den klaren Nachthimmel haben. Kaum jemand wusste, dass man die beste Aussicht wohl vom Fluss aus hatte.

Sasuke rannte lautlos über die Dächer Konohas. Er wusste nicht, wo Naruto sein konnte. Es gab einfach zu viele Orte, an denen der blonde Ninja gerne war. Diese ganze Suchaktion war eigentlich völlig sinnlos.

Wie sollte der junge Uchiha seinen geliebten Naruto hier bitte finden? Sein Teamkamerad konnte überall sein. Wieso musste das Dorf auch so groß sein?! Beziehungsweise, wer sagte, dass Naruto überhaupt noch in Konoha war? Vielleicht hatte er es bereits verlassen... Immerhin waren Konohas Tore während der Mittsommernacht weit geöffnet... Bei diesen Gedanken blieb der schwarzhaarige Chunin wie angewurzelt stehen.

**/Verdammt, dass ist doch zum Haare raufen! Wie soll ich dich finden, Naruto?/**

Völlig in Gedanken vertieft bemerkte Sasuke nicht, wie unsicher er momentan auf dem Dach stand, denn er rutschte an dem losen Ziegelstein unter seinem linken Fuß ab. Er konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht wieder finden und fiel in die Tiefe.

Doch glücklicherweise landete er auf einem schlafenden Mann in quietschgrünem Yukata. Obwohl Sasuke unsanft auf dem völlig reglosen Shinobi gelandet war, schlief dieser tief und fest weiter. Keuchend stand Sasuke auf. Der Uchiha-Erbe hatte vorhin noch gehofft, Sensei Gai heute Nacht nicht noch einmal zu begegnen, aber jetzt war er doch ganz froh darüber. Immerhin hatte der Jonin seinen Sturz abgefedert. Komischer Typ, dieser Sensei Gai...

Während Sasuke den im Schlaf sabbernden Shinobi betrachtete, fiel sein Blick auf das bunte Blatt Papier in Gais rechter Hand. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens, das ihm von dem Flugblatt aus entgegenlächelte. Diese nussbraunen Augen und die zu zwei kugelartigen Zöpfen gebundenen Haare kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Sasuke nahm Sensei Gai das Blatt aus der Hand, doch auch davon wurde der schwarzhaarige Mann nicht wach. Jetzt weiteten sich die Augen des jungen Shinobi. Auf dem Flyer war wirklich Ten-Ten!

Doch noch mehr stutzte der Uchiha über das, was auf dem Papier geschrieben stand: _Frag Ten-Ten! Diese charmante Kunoichi weiß auf alle Fragen eine Antwort!_

Beinahe hätte Sasuke darüber gelacht, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er wusste nicht, wo Naruto war, aber vielleicht wusste Ten-Ten es ja wirklich... Obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wieso die brünette Chunin so etwas wissen sollte. Aber einen Versuch war es immerhin wert.

Also setzte sich der Uchiha-Erbe in Bewegung und lief in Richtung des Hyuga-Clan-Anwesens. Er war noch nie bei Neji zu Hause gewesen, doch wenn Ten-Ten dort ihren Stand aufgebaut hatte blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dorthin zu gehen. Erstaunlicherweise kam er sogar schneller dort an als gedacht.

Vor dem Anwesen der Hyugafamilie stand ein hellerleuchtetes Zelt. Der orange Stoff war wohl in kleinster Feinarbeit kunstvoll bestickt worden. Rings um das orientalische Zelt standen bunte Lampions. Noch bevor Sasuke überhaupt das Innere betreten hatte, wurde er schon begrüßt.

„Hallo Sasuke! Schön dich zu sehen!", sagte Ten-Ten sichtlich gut gelaunt.

Sie saß in der Mitte des Zeltes auf einigen weichen Kissen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Der schwarzblauhaarige Shinobi wollte gerade fragen woher sie gewusst hatte, dass er kam, als er Neji neben ihr sitzen sah.

„Byakugan.", meinte der braunhaarige Chunin grinsend und schaute Sasuke fest in die Augen.

„Also, was führt dich zu uns?", fragte die Kunoichi und forderte den Uchiha mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich auf eines der Kissen neben sie zu setzten.

„Ich habe... ein Problem... Es geht um... Naruto... Ich...", fing Sasuke an zu erzählen, doch dann brach er ab.

„Ach, hast du ihm endlich gesagt, dass du ihn liebst?", stellte Ten-Ten die nächste Frage.

Entsetzt weiteten sich die schwarzen Augen des jungen Ninja.

„Woher weist du, dass ich in Naruto verliebt bin?", überrascht zog Sasuke eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich bitte dich! Man muss wirklich blind sein, um das übersehen zu können.", entgegnete Neji und sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter.

Daraufhin stieß ihm Ten-Ten ihren Ellebogen in die Seite.

„Neji!", rief seine junge Teamkameradin: „So etwas sagt man nicht! Das ist taktlos."

„Wieso? Es ist die Wahrheit. Wenn die Beiden zusammen sind, dann sprühen die Funken zwischen ihnen nur so und trotzdem sagt keiner von ihnen dem Anderem, was er wirklich empfindet.", erwiderte der Hyuga und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Argh! Egal! Was ist passiert, Sasuke?", fragte Ten-Ten erneut, ohne weiter auf Nejis Bemerkungen einzugehen.

Unsicher blickte Sasuke in ihre nussbraunen Augen. Fast so, als wollte er prüfen, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. Dann seufzte er schwer und wand seinen Blick von ihr ab.

„Naruto und ich... wir... haben uns durch Zufall geküsst...", fing Sasuke an, doch das aufgeregte Quietschen der jungen Kunoichi unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, wirklich? Oh wie süüüß~ Total kawaii~", säuselte die Braunhaarige und erntete einen bösen Blick von Neji, weil sie Sasuke unterbrach.

„Na ja... es... war schöner, als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt hatte, aber... Naruto... ist aufgesprungen und einfach weggelaufen... Ich... ich konnte ihm nichts von meinen Gefühlen sagen... und nun... finde ich ihn nicht mehr... Er ist weg...", erzählte Sasuke und vermied es, die beiden anderen Ninja anzusehen.

„Was? Das ist schrecklich! Nein, nein, nein! So darf eure Beziehung nicht enden! Vor allem, weil sie noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen hat!", rief Ten-Ten und schlug protestierend mit ihren Fäusten auf Nejis Knie.

„Aua! Ten-Ten! Beruhig dich! Hör auf mich zu schlagen! Ich kann auch nichts dazu, dass Naruto nach dem Kuss wahrscheinlich denkt, dass Sasuke ihn vielleicht hasst!", sagte der Hyuga und hielt die Hände seiner Teamkameradin fest.

„Neji! Tu doch was! So darf es nicht enden!", schluchzte die junge Chunin und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren nussbraunen Augen.

„Nicht weinen! Alles wird wieder gut! Ich tu ja schon was!", Nejis Blick verfinsterte sich: „Aber was können wir tun...?"

„Mich brauchst du nicht fragen, ich weiß auch nicht was wir machen können...", gab Ten-Ten kleinlaut zu.

„Aber auf deinem Flugblatt steht doch, dass du auf alle Fragen eine Antwort weist! Also sag mir, wo mein Naruto ist!", keifte Sasuke los, doch das Mädchen schien seine Worte gekonnt zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass dieser Satz total übertrieben ist! Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören.", der braunhaarige Shinobi warf Ten-Ten einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Ok, ok! Es ist übertrieben, ich geb's ja zu! Aber was machen wir jetzt? Irgendwie müssen wir Naruto doch finden...", antwortete die Kunoichi und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Stille legte sich zwischen die drei Ninja. Angestrengt überlegten sie und suchten fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Man konnte die Zahnräder schon fast rattern hören. Shikamaru würde jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ihr Denkprozess bei ca. 85% lag.

Wie sollten sie Naruto finden? Eine Möglichkeit wären Kakashis vertraute Geister, aber wer weiß, wo Sensei Kakashi ist...

„Ah! Ich hab's! Sasuke, wo habt ihr euch getrennt und in welche Richtung ist Naruto gerannt?", wollte Neji wissen.

Sasuke stutze. Was sollte auf einmal diese Frage?

„Wir waren bei „Ichiraku Ramen" und Naruto müsste dann über die Dächer in Richtung Süden gerannt sein... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher...", antwortete der schwarzblauhaarige Uchiha.

„Dann schauen wir doch mal nach...", murmelte der Hyuga, schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sein Chakra.

Im nächsten Moment drang der Blick seines Byakugans durch sämtliche Menschen und Häuserwände.

„Ah, dein Byakugan! Genial! Wieso ist dir das nicht früher eingefallen?`", rief Ten-Ten erfreut aus.

Unterdessen suchte Neji das Dorf in die Richtung ab, in die Naruto über die Dächer gerannt war. Angespannt beobachteten ihn Sasuke und Ten-Ten dabei. Vor Spannung biss sich der schwarzäugige Chunin auf die Unterlippe und die Kunoichi verkreuzte ihre Finger.

„Ich sehe ihn! Er sitzt am Flussufer nahe dem Trainingsplatz in Wald.", sagte der Hyuga und deaktivierte sein Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke brachte kein Wort hervor. Wieso war er da nicht selbst draufgekommen? Sein geliebter Naruto war zum Fluss gerannt...

„Wirklich? Das ist klasse! Los Sasuke! Geh zu ihm und gesteh ihm endlich deine Liebe!", jubelte Ten-Ten und fiel Neji um den Hals.

„Na mach schon! Lass ihn nicht noch länger warten! Viel Glück!", meinte der braunhaarige Chunin schweratmend und schnappte laut nach Luft.

Langsam stand der Uchiha-Erbe auf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er die drei magischen Worte endlich über seine Lippen bringen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er endlich wissen, was Naruto für ihn empfand.

„Arigatou, Ten-Ten! Arigatou, Neji! Scheinbar wisst ihr doch auf mehr Fragen eine Antwort, als ich gedacht habe! Vielen Dank!", sprach Sasuke und verbeugte sich kurz vor den zwei Shinobi.

„Kein Problem! Jetzt lauf endlich! Ich will doch, dass euer Mittsommernachtstraum wahr wird!", die nussbrauäugige Chunin zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu.

Grinsend nickte Sasuke, dann trat er aus dem orientalischen Zelt und begann zu rennen.

Es gab mehrere Wege zum Fluss. Aber für den jungen Uchiha stand schon fest, dass er nicht durch die riesigen Menschenmassen in den Hauptstraßen gehen würde. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Naruto, also entschied er sich für den kleinen Umweg über die schmale Stadtmauer.

Sasuke kam schneller voran, als er erwartet hatte. Während der Sommersonnenwende waren nur wenige ANBU und Jonin zur Wache auf dem hohen Mauerwerk eingeteilt. Je weniger Leute ihm in den Weg kamen, desto besser! Schon bald sprang Sasuke von der Stadtmauer, landete dann auf einem breiten Ast und blickte sich kurz um.

Der laue Wind raschelte in den Blättern der umstehenden Bäume. Hell strahlte der bläuliche Vollmond am nachtschwarzen Himmel. Im dichten Gras zirpten die Grillen munter vor sich hin. Die Luft war angenehm warm und roch nach süßen Blumen, Waldfrüchten und Sommer. Bis zum Fluss war es nicht mehr weit. Wenn Sasuke die Augen schloss und genau hinhörte, dann konnte er das kühle Wasser rauschen hören. Entschlossenheit flackerte in seinen schwarzen Iren auf und er sprang weiter von Ast zu Ast.

**/Nicht mehr weit... Naruto.../**

Mit weiten Sprüngen bewegte sich der schwarzhaarige Chunin voran. Je näher er dem Fluss kam, desto besser konnte er das Rauschen des Wassers hören. Noch ein paar Meter, dann landete er auf einem der drei Holzpflöcke.

Damals war Naruto an dem Mittleren gebunden worden, weil er seinen Teamkameraden das Mittagessen wegessen wollte und Kakashi ihn dabei erwischt hatte... Bei dieser Erinnerung musste Sasuke schmunzeln. Doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. Er hüpfte von dem Holzpfahl.

„Naruto...", flüsterte Sasuke, als er sich dem Ninja am Flussufer näherte.

Naruto saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und betrachtete den im Wasser gespiegelten Nachthimmel. Er hatte seine Arme fest um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen. Regungslos saß er im Gras und schien nicht zu merken, dass Sasuke ihm immer näher kam.

Erst als Sasuke direkt hinter ihm stand, hob der blonde Chunin erschrocken den Kopf. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, blieb dem Uchiha benahe das Herz stehen. Die sonst so vor Freude strahlendblauen Augen des Kleineren waren total verheult. Viele Tränen hatten ihre deutlichen Spuren auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen.

„Naruto...", begann Sasuke, wurde aber von Naruto unterbrochen.

„Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe!", Naruto zitterte am ganzen Leib und seine Stimme bebte.

„Naruto, was ist denn los?", fragte der schwarzäugige Chunin und kniete sich neben Naruto.

**/Toll Sasuke, dass ist so ziemlich die bescheuerste Frage, die man in so einer Situation stellen kann.../**

„Was los ist?! ICH HABE DICH GEKÜSST! DU HASST MICH und das ganze Dorf weiß bestimmt schon davon! DAS ist los!", rief Naruto und versuchte aufzustehen.

Komisch... Sasuke hasste Naruto...?

Davon wusste der Uchiha-Erbe ja noch gar nichts. Wie kam der blonde Shinobi bitte auf solche Gedanken? Leise lachend schüttelte Sasuke seinen Kopf.

Dann nahm er vorsichtig Narutos Hände in seine und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er zwang seinen weinenden Teamkameraden dazu ihm direkt in die schwarzen Iren zu sehen. Aber Naruto wich seinem Blick leise wimmernd aus.

**/Ok Sasuke, jetzt gibt's nur noch eine Möglichkeit.../**

Noch einmal holte Sasuke tief Luft.

Dann beugte er sich vor und berührte Narutos Lippen kurz ganz sanft mir seinen eigenen, bevor er dem Kleineren sanft mit der feuchten Zunge über die gerötete Wange leckte und schließlich an seinem Ohr angelangt war.

„Naruto... Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!", flüsterte Sasuke und schaute wieder in Narutos blaue Augen.

Während der Uchiha-Erbe diese Worte endlich über seine Lippen gebracht hatte, war der Blondschopf merklich zusammengezuckt.

„Wirklich?", fragte Naruto vorsichtig.

„Hai! Ich liebe nur dich, mein süßer kleiner Baka...", antwortete der schwarzblauhaarige Chunin.

Da breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf Narutos Gesicht aus. Es war wieder dieses wundervolle Lächeln, dass Sasuke so gerne sah.

Und im nächsten Moment passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Zum einen zog Naruto Sasuke an sich und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Erst war der Uchiha überrascht, doch dann schloss auch er genüsslich seine Augen. Beide empfanden die Lippen des anderen als unglaublich weich und zärtlich. Gierig bewegten sie sich gegeneinander und verlangten mehr. Dieses berauschende Gefühl war viel schöner als Sasuke es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Aber noch schöner war es zu wissen, dass dieser Kuss ganz bewusst von Naruto ausgegangen war und nun wollte Sasuke mehr. Der schwarzäugige Uchiha leckte sanft über die Lippen des Kleineren. Bat um Einlass und dieser wurde ihm nur zu gerne gewährt. Frech stupsten sie einander an. Verlangend umspielten sich ihre Zungen. Die Luft wurde knapp und so zog sich Sasuke langsam aus Narutos Mund zurück. Doch die Zunge des Blondschopfs folgte seiner und während sich ihre Zungen außerhalb der Münder aneinander rieben und umspielten, knallte es mehrmals laut.

Die ersten Raketen des großen Feuerwerks zerstoben am weiten Nachthimmel in bunten, glitzernden und funkelnden Lichtern. Strahlende Funken regneten auf die Erde nieder und waren schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder erloschen. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile so weiter gehen, denn schließlich gab es die Sommersonnenwende nur einmal im Jahr.

Und was wäre ein heißer Sommer ohne ein richtiges Feuerwerk?

Als sich Narutos und Sasukes Zungen dann doch voneinander lösten, zogen sich lange Speichelfäden zwischen ihnen, die Sasuke mit einem erneuten kurzen Kuss verschwinden ließ.

„Sasuke, ich liebe dich.", wisperte Naruto gegen Sasukes Lippen.

Er drückte den Uchiha rücklings ins Gras und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Noch einmal trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, noch leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zuvor. Diese Gefühle waren einfach unbeschreiblich und erfüllten beide Ninja mit so viel Glück und Wärme, dass sie das Feuerwerk, den Fluss, die Bäume und alles andere um sie herum gar nicht mehr wahrnahmen.

Erschöpft lösten sie sich nach einem der vielen, langen Küsse voneinander. Naruto legte seinen Kopf in Sasukes Halsbeuge. Sein heißer Atem ging schnell und jagte dem älteren Chunin eine angenehme Gänsehaut über den Rücken. So lagen sie schweigend aufeinander und lauschten dem Rauschen des Wassers.

„Du, Sasuke... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich lieben könntest, weil du doch immer so abweisend zu mir warst... Aber vorhin am Tempel, da... hab ich auf mein Wunschpapier geschrieben, dass ich gerne von dir geliebt werden würde... weil... ich dich doch auch so sehr liebe... und jetzt... hat sich mein Wunsch erfüllt...", sprach Naruto und knabberte Sasuke am Hals.

„Weißt du, was ich mir gewünscht habe?", fragte Sasuke und schlang seine Arme um Narutos Körper.

Naruto versuchte mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, was ihm aber auf Grund seiner Lage nicht gelang.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass dein Wunsch wahr wird...", flüsterte der Uchiha ihm verführerisch ins Ohr.

Die Wangen des blonden Chunin färbten sich rot. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es machte ihn glücklich. Lächelnd blickte er in Sasukes schwarze Augen.

„Ten-Ten hatte Recht, mein... Mittsommernachtstraum ist wahr geworden...", nuschelte Naruto und bekam erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Sasuke.

„Ich liebe dich, Naruto.", hauchte Sasuke gegen Narutos Lippen.

„Ich dich auch, Sasuke.", antwortete der blonde Shinobi lächelnd, ehe er die süßen Lippen vor sich ein Mal mehr mit seinen Eignen versiegelte.

Und schöner konnte eine Mittsommernacht gar nicht enden.

~ Kapitel 5 Ende ~

* * *

~ **A ****midsummer night's dream** Ende ~


End file.
